In a Single Heartbeat
by Cat C
Summary: Final Chapter - At last. Thank you for all your reviews.
1. Default Chapter

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to: My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

Chapter One – Bad Dreams

            The shouts grew louder and B'Elanna looked back in fear.  They weren't going to make it.  Her legs felt leaden and it was difficult to breathe even with her redundant third lung.  She swatted away the branches, mindful of the many scratches on her face already.  She stumbled and Tom's strong hand grabbed her arm, keeping her from falling.  "I can't go on.  They're closing in on us," she panted.

            "You can do this.  Just keep moving.  We have to reach the flyer."  Tom's blue eyes reflected the worry he felt for his wife.

            Suddenly, the brush ahead of them parted and five soldiers appeared with huge projectile rifles pointed at the pair.  The one in the lead, took aim and fired at them.  The night sky burst into bright reds and orange and B'Elanna felt Tom's hand fall away from her arm as he pitched forward onto the hard packed dirt of the path.  She screamed and dropped to his side.  Slowly turning him over, her hands reached out to his jacket, now covered in blood.  His eyes were wide open and unseeing and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.  Placing her palm on his still warm chest she couldn't feel a heartbeat.  "Noo!!"  She keened in agony.  "Why?  What did we do?"

            There was no answer as the men turned and moved back into the brush.  B'Elanna rocked back and forth on her knees holding Tom's hand to her face.  She felt the warmth leaving his skin and saw her tears falling on their hands…

            Gasping for breath, B'Elanna sat up in bed.  She was safe.  In her quarters.  On Voyager.  Reaching out her hand, she felt Tom's warm body next to her.  She could feel his chest rising and falling gently as he slept.  Looking at the chronometer, she noted that it was only 0300.  She still had three hours until they needed to get up for the Alpha Shift.  She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and curled against her husband's body.  B'Elanna put her head over his heart and smiled as she felt the steady beating beneath her right ear.  He was alive; it was only a bad dream.  Soothed by the stable rhythm and the soft sounds of his breath moving in and out of his lungs, she fell into a deep sleep.

*  *  *  *

            "I'm just saying, that two months ago it wouldn't have mattered if B'Elanna and I were on the same mission."  Tom argued while the Captain stood at the viewport of her ready room.  "It's a simple scanning mission and Voyager's engines are in good condition right now, so B'Elanna isn't needed onboard for six or seven days."

            "Look, Paris, I've chosen the away team and Lt. Carey is more than capable of scanning the planets for dilithium."  Chakotay turned in his seat at Tom's outburst.  "After all, it is a **simple** mission as you pointed out."

            B'Elanna reached for Tom's arm to try and stop him from speaking.  She looked up and saw Captain Janeway smiling at them and shaking her head slightly.

            "Gentlemen, enough,"  Janeway said.  "If Tom feels so strongly about bringing Lt. Torres along, I don't see why she shouldn't go.  I'm also sure that Lt. Carey would enjoy being in complete charge of Engineering for the week."  She turned back to the wall screen and indicated the small array of planets illuminated.  "There are five larger planets with approximately twelve moons among them.  Long-range scanning reveal moderate amounts of Dilithium crystals, but we weren't able to determine exactly where they are located.  Since we didn't pick up any life signs in the area, it appears to be a rather quiet, and I would say boring mission.  I'd advise bringing along some good reading material and a fully charged replicator for some decent meals."  She glanced at Chakotay who smiled back at her while B'Elanna quietly covered Tom's hand with hers.

            "Thank you, Captain." Tom said and turned towards Chakotay.  "I can have the shuttle ready in one hour, Commander."

            Chakotay nodded at the two Lieutenants and pushed his chair back.  "Agreed, we meet in the shuttle bay in one hour."

            "Tom, B'Elanna, you two are dismissed."  Janeway said as she indicated to Chakotay that he should remain behind.

            "And, Tom, remember the reading material for the down times."  Chakotay grinned as the couple left the room.  Turning to the Captain, he asked.  "Why were you agreeing so strongly initially, that Carey go instead of B'Elanna?"

            "It's against Starfleet recommendations to send a married couple on the same away team, Chakotay."  Janeway stood and moved to the small replicator.  "Coffee, black.  Would you like something to drink?"

            Chakotay stood and moved to the viewport.  "I'd like some tea, thanks."  He gazed at the slowly moving stars and then turned back to the captain.  "You worry about them like they're your children.  I'm sure that Tom and B'Elanna are only the first of the crew to join together.  We still have thousands of light years before we reach the Alpha Quadrant and the crew is reaching out to one another."

            Janeway moved to stand beside him, handing him his tea.  "I know, it's lonely out here, Chakotay, and people need companionship.  Tom was right, if it was two months ago, I wouldn't have had any objections to their going on the same mission."  She hesitated and took a few sips of her coffee before she continued.  "I guess I'm old fashioned enough to not want to put them both in jeopardy.  They've only been married for five weeks now, and I know it's hard for them to be apart for an entire week."  She grinned up at him and saw the matching smile on his face, right down to the dimples in his cheeks.  She reached out for his shoulder.  "Take care of them, Chakotay.  Bring the three of you back safely."  She pulled her hand back and looked out again at the dark expanse of space.

            Chakotay had seen her eyes glistening and he took several sips of tea before placing the cup on the table and moving to the exit.  "I'll watch out for them, make sure they eat well, but I'll be damned if I'm going to tuck them into bed."  The doors slid open and he walked out into the corridor.

            Janeway smiled slightly as she sipped her coffee.  "Thank you, Commander,"  she whispered.

*  *  *  *  *

            "B'Elanna, let's go.  We're going to be late and I really don't want Chakotay pissed off at me any more than he already is."  Tom stood in the doorway of their sleeping area.

            B'Elanna was standing by the bed looking through her duffle bag.  She moved to the closet and began to pull several small boxes off the shelf.  "I'm almost done…I… have to get one more thing."  She shook her head than moved slowly back to the bed and began to close the bag.

            "What else do you need?"  Tom asked with a smirk while he leaned against the doorframe.

            "It's not important."  B'Elanna turned around, squared her shoulders and looked up into Tom's sparkling blue eyes and mischievous grin.  

            "What?"  she asked.  Then looking down his arm she noticed the stuffed Targ clutched in his hand.  Tom had given her the animal as a gag gift three years ago when they were just beginning to get to know each other.

            "I already grabbed him,"  Tom smiled.   "I know how you always bring Toby along on away missions."  He handed her the stuffed Targ and put his arm around her shoulders.  "Now, let's get moving or we'll catch hell from Chakotay."

            B'Elanna grabbed Tom's collar, pulling his head down to hers and kissed him on the cheek before shouldering her bag and moving with him to the door of their quarters.

tbc…….


	2. Chapter Two Distress Calls: One too man...

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Two – Distress Calls: One too many

 "Shuttle Cochran, you are cleared for take off."  Harry's voice came through the speakers.  The away team had stowed their gear and settled in for the short flight to the planetary system that had shown up on their sensors two days ago.

 "Aye, **Captain.**"  Tom smiled in response.  "How does it feel to sit in the big chair, Harry?  It's not even Gamma shift; you're moving up in the world, kid."

 "See you in five days, **Lieutenant."  Harry signed off, and even Chakotay chuckled at the embarrassment they heard in his voice.**

 "Paris, you need to leave Harry alone. You know, that if we were back in the Alpha Quadrant, he'd be at least a lieutenant commander by now."  Chakotay stated although he had trouble keeping the grin off his face.  He stood and moved to one of the low benches at the rear of the shuttle, stretched out, and closed his eyes.  "I trust this will be an uneventful flight.  I intend to catch up on some sleep."

Tom glanced back at the commander and smiled.  He knew that Chakotay was giving him and B'Elanna some privacy.  He motioned for her to move into the co-pilot's seat  and entered the coordinates for the first moon into the navigation system.  "It's smooth sailing from here for the next three hours."  He turned to her with a grin on his face.  "Now, we can discuss that Bat'leth program I was working on."

Shaking her head, B'Elanna glared at her husband.  "Chakotay's right, Tom.  You really need to stop teasing Harry."  Her eyes sparkled as she couldn't contain her own smile any longer. "You know he **is all grown up now."  She leaned in closer, after glancing back at Chakotay to be sure his eyes were shut, and gave Tom a small kiss on his cheek.  "About that program, do you really want to go through ten levels?  After all, you've only held a Bat'leth twice, and as I recall, you did have some difficulty with it."  She grinned when he scowled at her.**

 "B'Elanna, we've been through this before.  I told you that I wanted to learn as much as I could about your Klingon heritage, and I was serious.  If you don't want to help me, I guess I'll have to program it myself."  He turned back to the console and began scanning the area of space ahead of them.  When he felt her warm hand on his, he spun his chair back toward her and was surprised at the emotion he saw in her face.

 "Tom, I'm sorry.  I'm doing it again, pushing you away."  Her eyes glistened and she blinked hard.  "I love you so much, but it's hard getting used to really trusting someone with my background," she whispered.

Tom reached out and gently took her face in his hands.  "It's okay, B'Elanna.  We just can't seem to stop scraping shields."   He smoothed the hair away from her eyes and brushed the single tear off her cheek with his thumb.  "We can talk about this when we get back, and you can set up the parameters in the program."  He looked away momentarily.  "You're right, I'm not very good with that thing, and even with the safeties on,  I could do some real damage to myself."  Tom thought back to when the Nyrians had invaded their ship and the crew had been taken prisoners on a colony of biospheres.  He and B'Elanna had just finished a holoprogram using Bat'leths when Dammar, the first Nyrian, appeared on Voyager. e and He gave her a crooked smile but didn't let her go.

B'Elanna realized that it was difficult for Tom to let down his own masks and admit that he could actually hurt himself.  She took his hands in hers, leaned forward, and gave him another quick kiss.  "That's the first thing we'll do on our return."

 "The first thing?"  Tom whined.

Giving him a sly grin, B'Elanna answered.  "Well, maybe the second thing."

*  *  *  *  *

Captain Janeway stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge.  She grinned when she noticed Harry leaning back in the command chair with one arm slung over the armrest.  Walking down the steps, she smiled at the young ensign stationed at Ops who stiffened into attention when she saw the captain. This was a young bridge crew; most of whom had not had command backgrounds.

Harry looked up, and seeing the captain, jumped to his feet.  "Ah, Captain.  What brings you to the bridge?  Is there a problem?"  

 "Why, Mr. Kim, does there need to be a problem for the captain to pay a visit to her own bridge?  Janeway asked; her voice officious.  She then touched his shoulder and smiled when he blushed..  "Relax, Harry, I was actually caught up with reports and felt a little restless.  Carry on.  I'll be in the mess hall."  She turned and headed for the turbolift.

 "Captain there's a ship on scanners.  It's approaching our starboard nacelle at impulse speed."  Ensign Ashmore announced from the tactical station.

Immediately, turning to the front of the bridge, the captain ordered.  "On Screen."

A small elliptical ship moved slowly toward Voyager.  It was greenish-gray in color with dark streaks across it looking very much like scorch marks.

Ensign Ashmore quietly stated.  "Weapons systems appear to be offline, Captain.  There are fifteen life signs registering on sensors."

 "Captain, we're being hailed,"  the ensign at Ops reported.

 "Open a channel,"  Janeway said.

            The alien ship disappeared from the screen, replaced by an interior view of a rather crowded bridge.  "Unknown vessel, your assistance we request."  The speaker was humanoid in appearance with pale, almost translucent skin, light green hair reaching past their waist and large gray eyes.  The voice was faint.  Several others, similar in appearance stood behind the speaker.

            "This is Captain, Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager.  How may we assist you?"  She glanced at Harry, who had moved to Ops, and motioned him to continue scanning the other ship.

            "Captain, Lorish my name is, and in desperate need of food we are."  One of the smaller aliens began crying and Lorish silenced them with a harsh command.  "Sorry, for Tiran's outburst.  Young one's have understanding of the code of behavior none."

            "Harry, can the universal translator clear up their speech patterns?"

            "I'm correcting for it now, Captain,"  Harry responded. 

            Janeway noticed that all of the aliens appeared to be young, and if similar to humans, female. Their clothes looked worn and hung on their bodies.  "Are you far from your home world?" Her heart went out as several of them began to cry.

            "Captain Janeway, our home world is before you.  We have escaped from our captors.  They still hold our men prisoners."   Lorish stated calmly while she hugged one of the younger aliens to her side.

            Janeway signaled Harry to cut audio transmissions.  "Ensign Ashmore, please begin long-range scans of the planetary system. Harry, try to contact the shuttle."  She nodded for audio to continue.  "Why have we not picked up any life signs on the planets?"

            Lorish sighed and gently turned the youngster beside her toward one of the other woman.  "I'm sorry, Captain, but our planets are shielded from outworlders.  If I may be permitted to speak with you privately, I could explain our situation."

            "We have the capability to beam you from your ship to ours.  You may bring one other representative of your crew with you but no weapons.  When you have chosen someone, please move separately from the others."  Janeway moved toward the turbolift.

            "Agreed, Captain.  My sister, Krey will join me."  The two woman moved to the left of the main console.

            "I will see you shortly."  Janeway said and went up the steps to the upper landing.  "Mr. Kim, you have the bridge."  Entering the turbolift, Janeway hit her com badge.  "Mr. Tuvok, please join me in transporter room one."  

*  *  *  *  *

            "Tom, I'm picking up a signal from the planet's surface."  B'Elanna sounded confused.  "I thought our long-range scans showed no signs of life?"

            Chakotay stirred and opened his eyes when he heard B'Elanna's voice.  He rose and moved to the front of the shuttle.  "There were no life signs registered on any of the planets in the system.  Could it be another ship?"

            "I'll take us closer, but I haven't picked up signs of any other ship."  Tom's hands moved across the controls and the shuttle veered to the left as they entered the upper level of the planet's atmosphere.

            "There it is again," B'Elanna said.

            "Can you put it on the speakers?"  Chakotay asked.

            B'Elanna pushed one of the controls and a loud squeal came through the speakers causing the three crewmembers to cover their ears.  She reached forward and adjusted the control.

            "This is Retrill, assistance we need.  The Goroth many of the settlement have prisoners taken.  I repeat, assistance we need.  If there are in the area any ships, please help."  A deep voice came through the translator.

            "He sounds pretty distressed."  Tom said and turned in his chair to look at Chakotay.  "The speech patterns aren't quite clear."  Tom reached to adjust their universal translator.

            Chakotay was running another scan of the planet.  "This doesn't make sense.  There's still no life signs showing on the planet's surface.  Let's contact the captain first and then take a closer look."  He tapped the console before him.  "Chakotay to Voyager,  come in."

            There was no response and the loud squeal suddenly filled the small cabin of the shuttle again.  B'Elanna reached desperately for the communication console.  Her fingers scrambled over the keys, but the sound kept increasing.  Her face was pinched in pain as she slumped to the floor.

            Chakotay tried to stop B'Elanna's fall but the sound penetrated deep into his skull, and he too sank to the floor.  Tom's face paled and he keyed in an emergency signal to Voyager before he joined his companions and his vision slowly grew black.

tbc…


	3. Chapter Three The Helmar

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Three – The Helmar

Captain Janeway and Tuvok entered Transporter Room One and moved to the platform at the back of the room.  Two security guards had accompanied Tuvok and stationed themselves slightly behind the captain and commander with their phaser rifles aimed at the platform.  Janeway nodded to the transport operator, and two columns of blue sparkles gradually became Lorish and her sister, Krey.  The two women looked at the guards and hesitated before stepping down off the platform.

Tuvok moved toward the women and scanned them with his tricorder.  "I detect no weapons, Captain," he stated calmly.  He motioned the guards to lower their rifles.

 "I'm sorry for the precautions, but we have encountered several species that have endangered this ship and crew."  Janeway said and then smiled as she walked up to Lorish.  "Welcome to Voyager.  This is Commander Tuvok, my chief of security.  If you would come with us, we will proceed to our conference room, and you can fill us in on the conditions on your planet."  The group moved through the doorway and proceeded to the nearest turbolift.

 "Captain Janeway, to the senior staff.  Please meet me in the conference room."  Janeway tapped her communicator when they entered the turbolift.  "Ensign Kim, have you contacted the shuttle?"

 "No, Captain.  There is too much interference from the planet's moons.  I'll have Ensign Lang continue trying to raise them."

 "Thank you, Harry."  Janeway replied.  "Lieutenant Ayala, this is the captain."

There was a slight pause, and then the Lieutenant's voice came through the communicator.  "Aye, Captain. Ayala here."  

 "I'm sorry, Lieutenant.  Did I wake you?"  Janeway smiled when she heard Ayala trying to stifle a yawn.

 "No problem, Captain.  What do you need?"  he answered.

 "Please report to the bridge and take over for Ensign Kim."

 "Aye, Captain.  I'm on my way.  Ayala out."

The turbolift reached deck one and the group proceeded to the conference room.

The doors to the conference room swished open and the captain could see Harry, Seven of Nine, and the doctor seated at the large oval table.  Tuvok and Janeway moved to their seats and Janeway indicated two empty chairs for their guests.  "Lorish, I would like you to meet some of my senior staff.  You met Lieutenant Commander Tuvok in the transporter room."  Then moving around the table she introduced the others.  "Harry Kim, our Chief Operations officer, Seven of Nine, and our doctor.  Seven was unable to pick up any life signs in this system."

The captain was interrupted by Ensign Lang's voice.  "Captain, I have a message for you."  She prudently did not reveal where the message was from.

Janeway stood and moved to the doors to the bridge.  "I shall return momentarily."  She moved the Ops console.  "Yes, Ensign.  I assume you were able to reach Commander Chakotay."

 "No, Captain.  There was an automated emergency signal from the shuttle, but it only appeared momentarily.  I was able to get the coordinates of their location but the signal disappeared.  I don't know if they are still at the same site."  The ensign tried to keep the concern from her face but knew that Captain Janeway would be upset that the away team was not responding to their hails.

Turning to Ayala, Janeway ordered.  "Lieutenant, take the helm and proceed, at impulse, to the last coordinates of the shuttle.  Let me know when we are there."

 "Aye, Captain."  Ayala moved to the helm and Ensign Lang transmitted the coordinates.

Janeway returned to the conference room.  "I'm sorry for the interruption.  Lorish please tell me about your home.  You said that you had escaped from your captors but that they still held the men."

Lorish smiled hesitantly at the captain and the others at the table.  "We are the Helmar, our planet, is the largest in this system.  We have led a peaceful existence for many passages of our sun.  Several passages ago, we developed the ability to travel in the surrounding system.  We went first to the nearest moon, Goron.  There we met another people who were not of the same peaceful mindset.  The Goroth captured our first explorers and killed them.  They used our ships to design their own small fleet.  For several passages now, they have come to our planet and taken our men and older boys to work as slaves on their moon."

Seven stood and approached the wall screen. "If I may, Captain."  She brought up a geographic map of the system.  "I have been able to increase the capacity of our long-range scanners.  It would appear that the Goroth's moon is dying out.  The atmosphere is being depleted by radiation from their sun."

 "She is correct."  Krey spoke up quietly.  When Lorish nodded, she continued.  "They are using our men to mine the rich mineral deposits and transferring them to the outermost planet and building a new settlement there.  Many of the Goroth are ill from radiation poisoning and they are too weak to do the mining."

The captain leaned forward in her chair.  "Doctor, I want you to take Lorish and Krey to sickbay and give them a thorough exam.  Then, I want you to contact Neelix and determine what foodstuffs we can spare for the others on their ship."  She turned to Lorish.  "We will give you what assistance we can, but I'm sorry that we are not able to interfere with your relations with the Goroth.  Please go with the doctor."

When the two women were gone, the captain turned to Tuvok.  "I know we can not go beyond the Prime Directive and interfere with this culture, but there has to be a better solution than kidnapping and enforced labor."  She thought of the very thin children she had seen on the viewscreen, and wondered what they could do to help.  "Harry, try to contact Commander Chakotay again."  Janeway said as she stood up from the table.

 "Aye, Captain."  Harry answered and moved to the doorway.

The Captain and Tuvok followed Harry onto the bridge, and Janeway moved to her command seat.  "Mr. Ayala, are we nearing the coordinates of the shuttle's last location?"

Ayala turned in his seat at the helm.  "Yes, Captain.  We should be there in less than twenty minutes."

 "Thank you, Lieutenant.  Proceed."

*  *  *  *  *

            B'Elanna groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  She blinked several times until she adjusted to the low light pouring into the shuttle through the open hatch.  They were on the ground.  _Had Tom landed on the surface of the moon, or did they crash?  "Tom…Ch..Chakotay?"  She looked around for her husband and the commander.  Her back and left arm ached and a wave of nausea came over her.    Pulling herself into a sitting position, she noticed blood on the navigational console.  __Chakotay must be hurt.  Where is he?  What about Tom?  She heard a noise and reached for her phaser.  _

            A small figure appeared at the rear of the shuttle. It looked like a young boy.  "I..I will not hurt you."  The boy said while slowly moving toward B'Elanna. He had pale, almost translucent skin, large gray eyes, and light green hair falling across his forehead.  He stopped when he saw the phaser pointed at him.  "I only wished to see if there was any food on this ship."

            It was only after he spoke that B'Elanna noted how painfully thin the child was.  His clothes hung on his frame and they were covered in a fine layer of dust.  "Are you alone?"  She asked, still gripping the phaser.  

            "Yes, I hid from the guards.  When they left, I came out to look for food."  He glanced around the shuttle and shivered slightly.  "The sun will be gone for the day soon.  It gets very cold at night."

            B'Elanna grabbed for one of the small food hampers they had brought with them.  Reaching into it, she pulled out a wrapped sandwich.  _Tom won't mind if I give this kid one of his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  __Tom!  "Did you see any others from this ship?  There were two men with me._

            "Oh yes, the guards took them away."  He quickly unwrapped the sandwich, stared at it but began to take small bites of it.

            B'Elanna anxiously grabbed his arm.  "Where did they take them?  Were they injured?  Can you take me to them?"

            He continued to eat the sandwich and then looked toward the basket for more.  "No, you can't go.  They don't use women in the mines.  The dark haired one was bleeding from his head."

            "What about the other man?  Was he bleeding too?"  B'Elanna asked.

            "I did not see blood on him.  He did not awaken when they dragged him away."  He gratefully took the Andorran pear that B'Elanna took out of the hamper.

            "You must take me to the mines."  B'Elanna tried to stand but sank back to the floor when she felt a sharp pain in her back.

            The boy jumped to her side.  "You are injured.  You must stay here tonight."  He picked up the phaser that she had dropped on the floor and turned toward the hatch.  "I will protect you."

            B'Elanna tried to protest but felt her eyes beginning to close.  "I don't even know your name."  She said quietly as she lost consciousness.

            "I am called Retrill."  The boy whispered.  Finding two blankets, he covered B'Elanna with one and curled up against the bulkhead in the other.

Tbc…..


	4. Chapter Four The Goroth

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Four – The Goroth

            Chakotay stumbled and would have fallen except Tom reached out and grabbed the commander's arm.  "Thanks."  Chakotay's voice was harsh from the dust that rose from the floor.  The guard prodded him in the back and he shuffled forward again.  The two officers were in a line of ten men, all of whom had shackles around their ankles and wrists chained to belts around their waists…

            They had awakened earlier in a tiny room filled with other prisoners.  Chakotay's head throbbed and he knew, by the sharp pain when he tried to sit up, that one of his ribs must be broken.  Tom was lying on his left side on the floor next to Chakotay.  There was a dark bruise over Tom's right eye and his uniform was covered in a fine gray dust.

            "Paris, wake up."  Chakotay shook Tom's shoulder but the Lieutenant only curled into himself more.  Chakotay was about to shake him again when the door opened and three men entered carrying large compression rifles.  They stood at least a foot taller than Chakotay.  Their skin was a deep gray and they had large ridges running from their foreheads to their ears. The lead guard motioned to Tom and the second one grabbed him, hauling him to his feet.

            Tom's eyes snapped open and he winced in pain when a third guard turned his head toward the dim light coming in through a small window in the back wall.

            "He's fit for the mines."  The guard announced and pushed Tom against the wall.  "Prepare them."  He turned and left the room.  Two other men entered carrying sets of chains.

            Chakotay reached out to steady Tom, but he pulled away.  "There was a woman on the shuttle with us."  Tom approached the first guard.  "Where is she?"  Receiving no answer, he moved in front of the taller man.  "I asked you a question."

            "Tom, let it be." Chakotay moved to grab Tom's arm.

            The guard glared down at Tom.  "Women are not useful in the mines."  He sneered and turned away.

            "What have you done to her?"  Tom shouted.

            The guard swung his rifle around and slammed it into the right side of Tom's head.  "Silence!"  he roared as Tom fell to the floor, blood running down the side of his face.

            Chakotay pulled Tom away from the guard.  "He won't be any more trouble."  He used his jacket sleeve to wipe the blood away from Tom's right eye.  "You won't be any good to B'Elanna dead," he whispered.

            Tom nodded slowly and staggered to his feet.  The new guards attached thick leather belts around their waists.  These were linked by chains to metal cuffs locked to their wrists.  A set of larger cuffs were placed on their ankles with a length of chain about two feet long connecting them.  Then the guards motioned them out of the room.  

            They were marched to a ground transport where they sat on the floor under armed guard for the long ride through the night.  Tom's head dropped forward as he fought off the dizziness he felt when the transport bumped along the rough ground.  A sudden sharp turn to the left caused him to fall back against the side of the transport.  He winced when his head hit the hard metal.

            "You okay?"  Chakotay asked, noting Tom's pained expression.  His own ribs were painful and his head still throbbed.

            "I've been a hell of a lot better," Tom paused with a slight smile.  "And a hell of a lot worse."  The transport lurched to a stop and the guards opened the doors and jumped out.  "I guess this is our stop."  Tom struggled to his feet and was hauled out of the transport by a new guard.  This one stood a good eighteen inches taller than Tom and roughly grabbed his chin to turn his head into the dim light from an overhead lantern.  

            "I see you've already been welcomed to our little mining operation."  The man said and turned to laugh among the other guards.  He shoved Tom into a sitting position with the other prisoners and turned to Chakotay.  "You are in charge of this one?"  he asked indicating Tom.

            "Yes, I'm his superior officer.  I want to speak to whoever is in charge here."  Chakotay answered. "We were unaware that this planet was inhabited.  We were simply scanning for mineral deposits that we needed."

            The guards began to talk and laugh amongst themselves.  "You will find all of the mineral deposits you desire.  Unfortunately, they belong to the Goroth and we will be keeping all that you mine."  He pushed Chakotay down to join the other men on the ground.  

            Chakotay coughed as the gray dust swirled around him.  Tom shivered next to him.  They both stared at the guards who continued to point their compression rifles at them.

 "You will work in ten hour shifts with one break for a meal.  We will provide you with adequate supplies of water and two rest breaks.  You will be required to fill ten bins with ore during your shift.  Any of you who fail to do so will forfeit the evening meal.  You will sleep in those huts at the entrance to the cave."  He indicated five small metal buildings encircling a fire pit.  "You will keep the fire going throughout the night.  It does get quite cold here at night.  If the fire goes out, it will not be re-started for two nights.  You are responsible for yourselves."  He turned and walked toward the transport.

 "There's no fire there now and it's already quite cold."  Tom mumbled.  Another guard glared at him and shifted his rifle in his arms.  

The first guard turned back to Tom.  "Since you are so concerned about the fire, you will stand the first watch."  He motioned to two of the smaller prisoners.  "You two, gather some wood from that pile."  He pointed to a small wood stack next to one of the huts.  "Place it next to the pit."  When they had dumped several loads of wood next to the pit, the guard motioned Tom forward.  "You can build a fire?"

Tom nodded and began to stack the wood in a pyramid in the middle of the pit.  The guard motioned him away and fired into the stack with a phaser.  Small flames began to flicker in and out of the timbers.

 "You will keep the fire going tonight."  The guard smiled.  "Tomorrow, it will be someone else's responsibility.  The rest of you should get some sleep.  It will be morning in five hours."  He indicated the huts and the other prisoners moved toward them.

 "I'll stay here with you, Paris."  Chakotay said and moved closer to the fire.

The first guard strode over to the two Voyager crewmen.  "No, you are to go to your hut.  Tonight the fire is his responsibility."  He pointed his rifle at Tom.

 "It's okay, Chakotay.  I'll be fine."  Tom huddled in front of the fire.  "Hell, my father used to take us camping when I was a kid.  I should be able to keep this thing going."

Chakotay frowned but moved toward the hut when the guard prodded him with the rifle.  He glanced back at Tom, who was shivering despite the heat from the fire.  _I'll have to check out his injuries more closely in the morning.  He entered the small hut and noticed two threadbare blankets lying on narrow cots.  There was a small window in the back wall of the hut and a flimsy wooden door which he pulled shut after he walked inside._

Tom pushed another small log into the fire, being careful not to dislodge the pyramid.  He felt another wave of nausea come over him and he stood and took several deep breaths to calm his stomach.  Glancing at the sky, he noted how dark it still was.  _There's probably several more hours until morning.  I wonder if they give us any food before we hit the mines.  _

The tall guards still stood in the shadows with their rifles held loosely in their arms.  Tom knew that he would never be able to move fast enough to overcome them.  He squatted beside the fire again and pulled his jacket more tightly around himself trying to keep out the cold.

tbc…..

Author's Note:  Sorry this update took so long.  My computer got one of those 'worms' and I've had a hell of a time getting it back up and running properly.  Please forgive me and send some reviews my way.  Thanks, Cat


	5. Chapter Five The Mines

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Five – The Mines

            Lieutenant Ayala turned in his seat to face Captain Janeway.  "Captain, we've reached the coordinates from the shuttle's last location."  He scanned the array of instruments in front of him, frowned and looked back at the captain.  "There's no sign of the shuttle, Captain."

            Janeway stood and approached Tuvok.  "Are there signs of their warp trail?"   Concern for her missing crew was evident in her voice.

            "No, Captain, there are no signs that the shuttle was ever in this sector," he responded.

            Harry punched up several buttons on his console and shook his head.  "It's almost as if they've just disappeared."  He was worried about his two friends, especially after hearing about the Goroth from Lorish and her sister.

            Janeway headed for the turbolift.  "I'm going to sickbay to question our guests further about this planet's shields."  She turned to Tuvok.  "Commander, you have the bridge.  Harry, please continue your scans."

            "Yes, Ma'am."  Harry answered while Tuvok merely nodded and moved to the command chair.

*  *  *  *  *

            Chakotay awoke to the bone chilling cold inside the small hut.  He stretched his stiff muscles and sat up on the small cot.  His breath misted in front of him and it was difficult to draw in more air; his ribs still aching.  He pulled his boots on and walked to the door.  Opening it slowly, Chakotay glanced around for the guards, but they were not in sight.  The sky was just beginning to lighten in the distance.  He moved toward the fire pit and saw Tom huddled against one of the larger logs. 

            Tom's face was pale, his eyes closed, and the right side of his face was swollen.  Chakotay could see frost on the younger man's clothes.  The fire was dying out, so he grabbed a long stick and poked it into the midst of the smoldering wood.  The flames grew brighter.  Walking toward Tom, he stepped on one of the branches with a loud snap, startling the lieutenant awake.

            Tom looked around frantically; fearing one of the guards had seen that the fire had almost gone out.     He spotted Chakotay and stumbled to his feet.  "Damn!  I just closed my eyes for a few minutes, honest.  I dragged some wood over during the night."  He was shivering quite noticeably and moved closer to the meager flames.

            "It's alright, Paris."  Chakotay hauled the log next to the fire and sat down, motioning Tom to join him.  "It's still burning.  I don't see any of the guards.  They must have spent the night in the transport."  

            "Chakotay, do you think they just left B'Elanna at the shuttle?  What if she was out in this cold last night?"  Tom's voice was harsh from the cold and fatigue.

            Chakotay knew that Tom was worried about his wife and he also knew how much more sensitive to the cold Klingons were.  "It didn't sound like they were too interested in her.   I'm sure that she's got Voyager looking for us right now."  He tried to assure Tom, but he was also worried about his old friend from the Maquis days.

The doors on the huts opened slowly and the other men soon joined the two crewmates around the fire.  After several minutes, the guards suddenly appeared.  One of them was carrying a large bucket while a second one held a stack of small bowls and a crude wooden ladle in his hands.   "Ah, it is good to see that the fire has been maintained through the night."  The apparent leader spoke, glancing at Tom and Chakotay as he strode forward.  "You will have several minutes to eat before you get to work."  He motioned to the two guards, and they passed out the bowls and ladled a hot broth into them.

Tom took the bowl in his hands, but was shaking so much that he had trouble bringing it up to his mouth.  Chakotay reached out and steadied the bowl so Tom was able to gulp down the liquid.  "Thanks."  Tom cupped the empty bowl in his hands, trying to retain the warmth against his skin.  "It's not half bad.  A little worse than Leola root."

Chakotay gave Tom a slight grin as he tipped the bowl up and drank the contents.  "I'm sure that Neelix will appreciate your compliment to his cuisine."

The guards collected the wooden bowls and motioned the men to stand.  "The mine is this way."  They formed a line again, although their chains had been removed the night before.  Motioning the men forward and prodding the slower moving ones with the compression rifles, the guards marched them toward the mine.  After walking for several minutes, they approached a dark opening in the dusty cliff.  There were several large wooden beams supporting a small entrance.  

The first guard ducked into the mine entrance and the men followed him.  Dim lights hanging from the walls illuminated the mine.  The small tunnel entrance widened into a room about 40 meters wide by 60 long.  The ceiling was quite high and there were large metal bins stacked against one wall.

 "You will be mining Cadmilite."  The leader grabbed a short pickaxe, off the floor and moved toward the wall.  He swung it against the rock and several smaller pieces broke off onto the floor.  Picking up the largest segment, he approached the men.  "The greenish cast is from the Cadmilite.  You will break it free from the surrounding rock and place it in your bin."  He tossed the ore into one of the metal bins where it landed with a soft ping.  "As I stated, last night, anyone who fails to fill ten bins, will forfeit the evening meal."  He motioned the other guards out of the cavern.  "My men will return with water and a mid-day meal."  He turned to leave.

 "Hell, Chakotay, those bins must hold 18 – 20 kilograms each.  We'll never fill ten of them in one day."  Tom whispered to the commander.

The first guard heard him and spun around.  "You have a quick tongue.  You'd better learn to silence it before we do it for you."  He turned to Chakotay.  "If you are in charge of this one, you'd best keep him in line.  My men are at the entrance of the mine, so don't think that you can escape."  He moved into the tunnel.

When he had been gone for several minutes, Tom turned to Chakotay.  "Sorry, Commander.  I didn't realize how sensitive their hearing is."  He had dragged one of the bins to the closest wall and was breaking off chunks of the rock.

Chakotay just shook his head, knowing that he would have a hard time restraining Tom's outbursts.  Though they were not close friends, Chakotay had grown to respect the younger man's talents at the helm and in sickbay.   He also knew that B'Elanna would never forgive him if he let something happen to the brash lieutenant.__

            "It's okay.  Let's get to work and hope that an away team materializes in front of those goons."  Chakotay tossed a piece of ore into the second bin and winced as he turned.   

            "When we get back to the hut, tonight, let me take a look at those ribs, Commander."  Tom said and wiped the sweat from his forehead leaving a dusty streak across his face.

            Chakotay nodded and turned back to the wall.

            All was quiet except for the soft clank of metal against rock and the coughs from the men as their work stirred up the thick dust in the cavern.

tbc…


	6. Chapter Six B'Elanna

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Six – B'Elanna

            B'Elanna awoke to someone tugging on her shoulder.  She slowly opened her eyes to see a young boy staring down at her.  _Who is he?  How did he get aboard the shuttle?_

            "Please, you must wake up.  The guards are returning."  The boy pulled the blanket off of B'Elanna.  He waved a phaser around.  "They will scavenge the ship.  We must hide."

            Trying to stand brought renewed pain to B'Elanna's back as she remembered the crash, coming to, and realizing that Tom and Chakotay weren't on the shuttle.  The boy had appeared and told her that some guards had taken the men away.  She shook her head to clear it and rummaged for a medkit in the debris on the floor of the shuttle.

            "Now.  We must hide now," the boy moved toward the hatch.  He turned around and motioned to B'Elanna.  "Come, they are on the far side of the clearing.  If we run to the woods, we can hide."  He moved back and took her arm.  

            "I'm coming.  Just let me grab another phaser."  B'Elanna noted that the boy still clutched hers in his hand.  _I'll have to trust him.  After all, he did stay with me last night._

            They climbed out of the hatch and B'Elanna nearly cried out from the sharp pain in her back when her feet touched the ground.  She wondered if it was broken or just badly bruised from the crash. They ran for the woods without looking back.  Once in the shelter of the trees, she looked back to the shuttle.  Several tall men in black uniforms approached the shuttle with weapons drawn.  "Who are they?" she gasped.  "Do you know where they took the two men who were with me?"

            "They are the Goroth guards.  They take the men to work the mines.  My grandfather can tell you more," he glanced at the shuttle then turned back to the trees.  "Come, our camp is a short walk from here."  He began to move away from her.

            "Please wait," B'Elanna said as she dug into the medkit.  Finding a hypospray, she quickly loaded it with Hydrocortilene and pressed it against her neck.  She waited a few moments until she felt the pain recede, then straightening her back; she shouldered the medkit and followed the boy deeper into the woods.

*  *  *  *  *

            Chakotay pitched another piece of ore into the bin and wiped the dust from his face.  He glanced at Tom who was uncharacteristically quiet.  The younger man had been working steadily and had filled two of the bins with ore.

            "You two are not Helmar," the sudden voice at his side startled Chakotay.  He turned to see one of the other men staring at him.  "You are an offworlder, are you not?" the man questioned.

            Chakotay looked up to see the others had stopped work to hear his answer.  "Yes, we are from another place."  He glanced back to see that Tom continued to work.  _That's odd.  Usually __Paris__ would be the first to jump into a conversation.  "Are you Helmar?" he asked._

            The others moved slowly toward Chakotay.  "Yes," the first man answered.  We were captured after our ship was brought down onto Goron.  I am called Lonten."

            "I am Chakotay and my friend is Tom," Chakotay indicated the lieutenant.

            "You are military?" the man asked, reaching toward Chakotay's uniform.  
  


            "No, we are from a starship a long way from home."

            A sudden noise from the entrance caused the men to quickly resume their work.  Two of the guards entered the cavern.  One of them was carrying a large bucket similar to the one that morning. He also carried several tall flasks tied together with long cords.  The other had a flat basket in one hand, his rifle pointed at the men in the other.  They set the items down and stood back.  "You will eat and return to work," the older looking guard announced.  He slowly walked around glancing into the bins.  "I see we will have food left over tonight, since these bins are not filling up."  He sneered at the men and turned to leave.  "You have five more hours until our return."  The two left and the men moved toward the food.  They found water in the flasks and passed them among themselves, leaving one for Chakotay and Tom.

            Chakotay opened the flat basket and saw what looked like chunks of some sort of bread.  Once again, the bucket contained a hot broth with a simple wooden ladle.  No bowls this time.  He let the Helmar go to the food first as he moved to Tom.  The lieutenant was leaning against the bin, his head down, his arms crossed tightly on his chest, and he was shivering slightly.  His face was pale with his right eye almost swollen shut.  He didn't appear to hear Chakotay approach.  "Tom, you need to eat something.  You've been working pretty steadily now for several hours."

            Tom raised his head but didn't look at Chakotay.  "B'Elanna can't take the cold.  It's her Klingon blood."  His words were somewhat slurred.

            Chakotay touched Tom's arm.  "Tom, are you alright?"

            "Huh?" Tom straightened and turned to Chakotay.  "Yeah, just a little tired."  He slumped back against the bin.

            Chakotay went to the bucket and ladled out some broth. He picked up the remaining flask and brought them both to Tom.  "Here, take some of this.  At least it will warm you up." He held the ladle out to Tom.

            Tom slowly raised his head, glanced at the ladle and turned away.  "I'm not really hungry."  He moved back to the wall.  "I'll …get back to work now.  We n..need to fill these bins."

            Chakotay gently took Tom by the arm and moved him toward one of the overturned bins.  "Sit down, you need to rest."  He sat next to him and took a good look at the younger man.  Tom's hands were bleeding from several small cuts that occurred when he grasped the rock trying to break off the ore.  Chakotay noticed that his hands were also bleeding.  The right side of Tom's face was bruised, his eyes were not clearly focused, and he continued to shiver.  "I'm no medic, but I think you've got one hell of a concussion.  How do you feel?"

            "My head hurts and I'm cold."  Tom mumbled.

            Lonten approached the two crewmen.  "Your friend is ill?" he asked.

            Chakotay turned to see the others gathered around.  "Yes, he hit his head when we crashed and then the guard hit him with the rifle.  I believe he has a concussion."  When they looked confused, he continued.  "His skull may have been cracked and there could be swelling in his brain.  He needs medical care."

            "He won't be getting it from the Goroth, but we could help."  He squatted next to Tom.  "You rest now.  We'll fill the bins for you."  He gently placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

            "No, I have to do my sh..share."  Tom started to stand but was pushed back down onto the bin.

            "Son, I'm old enough to be your father and on my world we respect our elders' advice," he gave Chakotay a smile and continued.  "Now, you rest while we get back to work.  You really should drink some of the broth and the water.  It's not good to get dehydrated with all of this dust – it gets into your lungs."  He moved away and the others resumed their work.

            Tom leaned back against the wall and looked up at Chakotay.  "Maybe he's right.  I'll just close my eyes for awhile."

            "Not before you have some of this before it gets cold."  Chakotay handed the ladle to Tom who drank the liquid, then closed his eyes.  "I'll leave the water with you," Chakotay said as he leaned the flask against the bin.  He returned the ladle to the bucket, took a drink and grabbed a piece of bread before heading back to work.

*  *  *  *  *

            A small clearing with several wooden huts, appeared in the woods and the boy led B'Elanna into it. "Grandfather!" he called out.  "We have a visitor.  She's an offworlder."

            An older man with pale skin and light green hair stepped out from behind a large tree.  He moved quickly toward the boy and B'Elanna noted that he had the same large gray eyes.  "Retrill!" he clasped the boy to him.  "You have returned safely.  We had thought that the guards took you to the mines."  He continued to hold the boy while he looked up at B'Elanna.  He was about four inches shorter than she was with his back stooped from age.  "Please excuse my manners."  He indicated a short log in front of the largest hut.  "Come sit and tell me how you came to be with my grandson."

            B'Elanna allowed herself to be led to the log and winced in pain as she sat down.  Several older women came toward the hut and sat down on the ground to listen to her.  "I am from far from here and my companions were abducted by these guards you speak of.  Could you take me to the mines?"

            Retrill shook his head sadly.  "I'm sorry but we do not know where the mines are.  The guards always come at night and take the men and boys by transport."  He motioned one of the women forward.  "You look to be injured.  We do have a healer in camp.  Unfortunately, our doctor was also abducted."

            The woman moved to sit next to B'Elanna and produced a small scanner.  "You have several sprained muscles in your back and one of the bones, here," she touched B'Elanna's spine just under her the edge of her jacket, "appears to have a crack."

            B'Elanna let out a small gasp when the woman touched her back.  "I have an osteoregenerator in that bag."  She pointed to the medkit.  "I could show you how to use it."

            The woman smiled at B'Elanna.  "My dear, I was the doctor's first assistant.  I have experience with medical equipment."  She frowned and glanced away.  When she turned back, she spoke in a faint whisper.  "We do not have access to such supplies and have watched many of our people suffer needlessly."  She stood and held out her hand.  "Come, we will go to my hut.  I will treat your injuries."

            B'Elanna stood up slowly and walked to one of the smaller huts on the far side of the clearing.  "Thank you.  I never meant to insult your abilities."  She looked around.  "It just seems that you don't have many conveniences here."

            "We did before the Goroth came," the woman pulled aside a rough curtain and ushered B'Elanna into the hut.

tbc…


	7. Chapter Seven New Arrivals

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Seven – New Arrivals

            Chakotay tossed another chunk of ore into the bin next to him and glanced back to check on Tom.  The younger man was not there and Chakotay looked around the cavern.  He heard the soft murmur of Tom's voice from the other side and saw that he was sitting on an overturned bin with a small mallet in his hand.  One of the younger Helmar handed him a large segment of rock and Tom proceeded to break off the pieces of ore and toss them into the bin between the two men.

            Chakotay continued with the section of wall he was working on until the bin before him was full.  He then moved to Tom's side.  "How are you doing, Paris?" he asked, noting that Tom was leaning against the wall of the cavern.

            Tom glanced up at Chakotay and gave him a slight smile.  "Better than this morning."  He indicated the young man at his side.  "Bromar, here and I worked out a system.  He breaks off the larger pieces of rock and I extract the ore.  It's kind of like an assembly line."  Tom's words were still slightly slurred and his right eye was now completely closed.  He shrugged his shoulders and tossed a bit of ore into the bin.  "Besides, I get sort of dizzy when I stand up.  This way I'm still doing my share."

            Chakotay noted that the bin was only about half full of ore.  Taking a closer look at Bromar, he realized that the youngster was probably barely in his teens and frail looking.  _Leave it to __Paris__ to find the weakest one here and befriend him.  "Let me help you two.  I just finished the other bin."  He moved next to Bromar and swung his mallet at an overhanging bit of the wall._

            A piercing whistle sounded and the Goroth guards suddenly appeared at the entrance to the cavern.  They moved swiftly, pointing their rifles at the men working.  "The ten hours are through. We will inspect your progress," the leader announced.  He stalked around the room counting the number of full bins.  Coming to stand in front of Bromar, he sneered as he looked into his bin.  "It would appear that there are only nine full bins.  This one will not eat tonight," he pointed to Bromar with his rifle and turned to leave.  ****

            "Stop!" Tom stood up and approached the guard.  "That bin is mine.  He already filled his and was helping me."  Tom pointed to bin he had filled earlier.  "That one is his.  He gets to eat tonight."

            Bromar shook his head but Tom put out his hand to stop him from speaking.  

            The guard glared at Tom, glanced down at Bromar with a knowing look and then gestured to his men.  "The young one eats."  He pointed to Tom.  "Take this one to his hut."

            One of the men grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him from the cavern.  The others slowly followed and were marched back to the encampment.  One of the Helmar started a fire and once again a hot broth with chunks of dark bread was passed out to the men.

            Chakotay tried to palm a piece of bread to bring back to Tom but one of the guards spotted him.  "You eat here.  No food is to go back to the huts."  He threw the bread into the fire and walked away laughing with the other guards.

            Chakotay entered the small hut to find Tom asleep on his cot.  He crawled under the thin blanket and closed his eyes.   _B'Elanna I hope that you are alright and found a way to contact Voyager._

Several hours later, Chakotay heard the door of the hut close. He looked at the other cot and it was empty.  He stood, wrapping the blanket around himself and went outside.  He could hear retching from the far side of the hut and walked around to find Tom wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

            Tom looked up when he heard Chakotay approach.  "I guess that stuff from lunch really didn't agree with me."  He tried to joke but Chakotay could see the slight sheen of sweat on Tom's pale face although he was shivering in the cold air.

            Chakotay took his blanket and draped it across Tom's shoulders.  "Come back inside and lie down."  He led Tom back into the hut and helped him to sit on the cot.  "You need medical attention but I don't think those guards will do anything."

            There was a slight tap at the door and Chakotay opened it cautiously.  Bromar stood in the doorway glancing quickly to see if the guards were outside.  "Please, I have something for Tom," he whispered.  "I don't think the guards have seen me."

            Chakotay moved aside and Bromar entered moving to Tom's cot.  "We saw you trying to sneak some bread, and when the guards were laughing amongst themselves, Lonten and I were able to hide some in our shirts."  He took two small pieces of the bread out of his shirt and held them out to Tom.  "Lonten said you must eat something.  You offered yourself to help me."

            Tom took the bread and bit off a small piece.  "Thank you.  You should get back before the guards check the huts."

            Bromar nodded and left the hut.  Tom finished one piece of bread and tucked the second into his own shirt before lying back down on the cot.  Suddenly they heard the rumble of a ground transport and the guards shouting.  Chakotay opened the door a crack and peered out.  "It appears that we have some new arrivals."  He moved back to sit on his cot.

            The sharp sounds of rifle fire erupted and then the door was yanked open by one of the guards.  "Outside, now!" he demanded.  Chakotay helped Tom to stand and they moved to the fire circle.  The others were standing around while the guards checked the huts.  Next to a large ground transport a small group of new prisoners shivered in the cold night air.

#  #  #  

_The night sky burst into bright reds and orange and B'Elanna felt Tom's hand fall away from her arm as he pitched forward onto the hard packed dirt of the path.  She screamed and dropped to his side.  Slowly turning him over, her hands reached out to his jacket, now covered in blood.  His eyes were wide open and unseeing and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth._

B'Elanna awoke with a gasp as she broke free of the recurring nightmare.  Her breathing slowed as she looked around at her surroundings.  It was a wooden hut with a small window over the cot she was on.  Although she was covered with a rough blanket, she still shivered from the cold.  Slowly, she recalled the shuttle crash and finding out that Tom and Chakotay had been taken away by Goroth guards. _Where was the boy from the shuttle?  What did the old man call him?  Retrill.   She shook her head as she slowly sat up, her muscles stiff from the cold.  _ That's the name of the man who sent the message we received on the shuttle.__

            The door opened and the woman from the night before entered carrying a small pottery jug.  "Good, you're awake.  I've brought you some water."  She placed the jug on a small bench next to the cot, sat down next to B'Elanna and pulled the blanket away.  She took the small scanner from her pocket and passed it over B'Elanna's back.  "The bones are healing, but you will still have some pain."

            B'Elanna reached for the jug.   She winced as she felt the muscles in her back spasm.  "Thank you.  You did a good job with the osteoregenerator.  You make a good doctor's assistant."  She took a long drink of the water and leaned back against the wall of the hut.

            The woman looked away, but not before B'Elanna saw the flash of pain on her face.  "I have had years of practice.  The doctor is my husband," the woman whispered.

"He was taken away three days ago.  Only the old ones are left with the women and children."

            "I'm so sorry," B'Elanna replied as she reached out and touched the woman's arm.   "My husband was also taken along with a good friend.  We were trying to answer a distress call and suddenly our ship was filled with a high-pitched squeal.  We must have passed out and the shuttle crashed."

            "My uncle sent the distress call.  We were also brought here against our will.  We have been here for two of our planet's full cycles.  We too had our ship brought down by the Goroth.  They have the means to send a signal that disrupts the flight controls of the ships.  The sound is quite painful when they lock onto the ship with a tractor beam.  When we awoke, the younger men were gone.  My husband was found behind one of the storage bins that had fallen in the cargo hold.  That is why he was not taken right away."

            The door suddenly opened and the young boy who brought B'Elanna to the clearing appeared.  "My grandfather would like to speak to you.  He has received news of the mines," he said as he grabbed B'Elanna's hand.  "Come, one of the men has escaped from the Goroth."

            B'Elanna and the woman stood and followed the boy into the small clearing.  A thin man in dust laden clothes sat before a small fire.  Retrill stood before him and smiled when he saw B'Elanna approaching.  "Takell, has come from the mines, he has news for us all."

            B'Elanna saw the doors on the other huts open and the remaining Helmar joined them in the clearing.  She noted that there were three other elderly men, seven women and four children with the boy, Retrill, the eldest.

            Takell, after taking a long drink of water began to tell them of his experiences.  "I was with the first group taken to this new mine.  There were seven of us plus two off-worlders."

            B'Elanna leaned forward when she heard Takell speak of off-worlders.  "Please, did they wear uniforms like mine? she asked.

            Takell glanced at the woman before him in her black and gold uniform.  He could see the pain and anxiety in her face.  "Yes, they said there was a woman on their ship with them.  The tall one with the light hair was very worried about her."

            "That's my husband, Tom.  Is he badly injured? And, Chakotay; I was told that he was bleeding when they were taken."

            "Tom is not well.  Chakotay told us that he suffered a head injury from the crash and the Goroth guard who struck him with a rifle.  He still tried to work in the mine and offered himself for one of our boys, so the child would get food last night."  Takell glanced at the woman who appeared at his side.  "I believe I saw Dolon coming off the transport.  There was much confusion and I saw the chance to run.  I can lead you back to the camp, but we would need others with weapons to take the guards."  Takell slumped on the log, the exhaustion plain on his face.

            "Enough for now," the elder Retrill announced.  "Takell must rest and eat."  He directed the doctor's wife to tend to Takell and the others scattered to their morning chores.  

B'Elanna stared after Takell as he moved to one of the huts.  _Tom, please hang on.  I've got to find a way to contact Voyager and get you and Chakotay out of there._  She shivered as she recalled her nightmare._  Why do I keep seeing Tom shot?_

tbc…

1950 words


	8. Chapter Eight A Kindness Returned

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Eight – A Kindness Returned 

            B'Elanna turned to Retrill who still sat on the log before his hut.  "You are the boy's grandfather.  Are you also the leader of your people?"

            "Yes, my child.   My son was killed by the Goroth when they first took our ship."  The older man looked toward the trees.  "I'm afraid that I am responsible for your husband being taken prisoner.  I sent the distress call that you tried to answer.  That brought you close enough for the Goroth to bring down your ship."

            "Can you send out another message?  Voyager, my ship, should be closer now, and they would be looking for us," B'Elanna asked.  _Please Captain; be close enough to hear the message._

            "Would they not be in danger from the Goroth as well?  Retrill responded.  "I do not wish to endanger anymore of your people."

            "Voyager is a much larger ship than the shuttle.  If I could talk to the captain, I could tell her of your situation and she might be able to help."

            Retrill stood and held out his hand to B'Elanna.  "Come, my child."  They walked past the row of huts and entered a stand of trees.  "Our communication center is near."

#  #  #

            Chakotay glanced again at Tom who stood next to him shivering in the frigid night air.  The guards had everyone standing outside while they searched the huts for the missing prisoner.  One of the Helmar had escaped when the transport arrived with the new prisoners.  They had been standing for several hours now, and Chakotay was worried that the lieutenant would collapse if not allowed to sit down.  "How are you holding up, Paris?' he asked.

            Tom didn't respond at first and Chakotay nudged his arm slightly.  Tom looked up with some confusion.  "I..I'm okay, I guess.  Just very c..cold."

            Just then one of the guards approached the two men.  "You were warned there was to be no taking."  He raised his rifle as if to strike Tom.

            Chakotay stepped between the two.  "Look, my friend is ill.  You must let him at least sit on one of the logs closer to the fire," he indicated the faintly glowing embers.  No one had been allowed to tend it and he was afraid that the fire would soon be out.

            "Quiet!" the guard roared and slammed the rifle into Chakotay's side.  He then turned and walked over to the transport.

            Chakotay doubled over in pain, stumbled and would have fallen if Tom had not reached out for him.  The two men resumed their stance until the guard in charge approached them.

            "You two seem eager to get to work.  I think we can accommodate this."  He motioned one of the younger guards over.  "Take them to the mine.  Give them one water bottle and one torch.  Let's see how much ore they can find on their own."  The younger guard smirked as he prodded the two crewmen toward the mine.

            Tom helped Chakotay to sit on one of the overturned bins when they were left alone in the cave.  "I'm sorry, Commander.  I guess my mouth got us into trouble again."  He gently unzipped Chakotay's jacket and pulled his turtleneck up exposing a rapidly darkening bruise across the right side of the older man's chest.  Tom prodded the area around the bruise and Chakotay winced when he touched the middle.  "I'm sure the third and fourth ribs are cracked."  Tom pulled his own shirt out of his pants and grabbed one of the chunks of ore.  "These are pretty sharp.  I should be able to cut through this shirt and yours to get some bindings for those ribs."

            Chakotay nodded at Tom.  "Look, Paris, don't try to claim the fault for everything down here.  If you recall, I opened my big mouth first this time," he tried to smile to ease the tension but gasped slightly when Tom tightly wrapped the two strips of material around his ribs.  "We might as well get to work.  At least moving around will keep us warmer than sitting here."  The two men picked up some mallets and began to extract the ore from the wall in front of them.

            After working steadily for some time, Chakotay and Tom heard the rest of the prisoners approaching with several guards.  The men were left with several water bottles as the day before and the guards left.  Bromar approached Chakotay and Tom, bringing an elderly Helmar with him.  "Chakotay, Tom, this is Dolon.  He is our doctor; he can help with your injuries."

            "Bromar and Lonten have told me much about you and your kindness.  I'm afraid that the Goroth have taken my medical equipment but they did not know to search more diligently," he smiled as he pulled a small leather pouch out from his shirt.  "I do have some medicines that can ease your pain."  He motioned one of the other Helmar to the small group.  "Find me a small bowl shaped rock."

            "Chakotay has two broken ribs.  I believe they were cracked when we crashed and the guard just finished the job with his rifle," Tom stood before the doctor.  "I've taped them up, but we have nothing to treat the fractures or the swelling."

            Dolon pulled Chakotay's shirt back up and carefully placed his hands over the make-shift bandages.  Glancing at Tom, he smiled.  "You have done a good job, my son."  He pulled a flat wooden case out of his pouch and shook out a small amount of white powder into the rock he was given.  After pouring a little water onto it, he swished the rock around until the powder was dissolved.  "Here, you must drink this and it will ease the pain."  He held the rock out to Chakotay who hesitated.

            "Do not be wary.  Dolon has taken care of my family for years.  He would not think of harming you," Lonten said.

            "It's not that.  I just don't know how your medicine would react to someone who is not Helmar," Chakotay responded.

            Tom reached out, dipped his finger into the mixture, and tasted it.  "Relax, Commander, I believe it is a simple analgesic.  I don't think it will harm you and it may help with your breathing."

            Chakotay nodded, accepted the rock, and drank the liquid.  "Thank you."

            Tom started to move toward the wall when Dolon grabbed his arm.  "No, son.  You are next; please sit," he indicated the bin next to Chakotay.  "Let me take a look at that eye in the little bit of light we have here."

            Tom sat down slowly, but when Dolon reached for his right eye, Tom flinched and pulled back.

            "I know that it must be quite painful; I won't hurt you anymore," Dolon said softly as he reached out and gently touched Tom's right cheekbone.  His fingers slid up to his temple and Tom drew in a sharp breath as Dolon prodded above his eye.  Dolon turned to Chakotay.  "I'm afraid that his cheekbone and eye socket are both fractured.  There is pressure built up around his eye and under the bone here," he indicated Tom's right temple.

            Tom started to stand, but Dolon put his hand on Tom's arm.  "First, you will also have some of the analgesic as you call it."  He poured more powder into the shallow rock and added water.  After handing it to Tom, he called over Bromar.  "Please, we need another bandage."  Bromar took one of the rocks and cut a strip off the bottom of his own shirt and handed it to Dolon.  The doctor took the rock and split the ends of the cloth.  Dolon turned back to Tom.  "I need you to lie back on this bin, please."

            "Wh..what are you going to do?" Tom stammered.  His head throbbed where Dolon had examined it.

            "I'm going to help reduce the swelling around your eye," Dolon answered as he mixed some of the powder with water to make a thick paste.  He placed this in the middle to the cloth and placed it over Tom's right eye.  He then tied the bandage tightly in place.  "You will keep this in place until they take us back to camp tonight.  When the guards return, you will take the cloth off and hide it in your shirt.  I don't believe that they will examine your injuries but they would note the bandage."  He helped Tom sit up and handed him the mallet.  "Now, we must get to work.  I will come to you tonight and check on your eye."

            "Thank you, Dolon," Tom smiled at the elderly man, and turning toward the wall, he broke off a large chunk of rock.

            After several hours the pain had diminished to a dull throbbing and Tom no longer felt dizzy when he stood to reach some of the ore that was higher up on the wall of the cavern.

#  #  #

            "Voyager, this is Lieutenant Torres, come in please," B'Elanna repeated for the third time.  She shook her head and pushed the hair away from her face.  The heat in the small metal hut was stifling.  "I'm not getting any response."  She turned to Retrill.  "They have to be up there; we were supposed to report in two days ago."

            "The Goroth have a strong shield that makes it difficult for signals to get through."

            "I'm an engineer; if you could let me try to recalibrate the signal, it may get through."  B'Elanna wanted use Voyager's higher technology to find Tom and Chakotay.  She was very worried after hearing from Takell that Tom had a head injury.  _He needs to be in sickbay, not some mine without medical care._

Retrill moved away from the console.  "We would be most grateful if you could reach your ship," he looked toward the clouds.  "We too have a ship out there.  Some of the younger women were able to get away from the guards and take one of our scout ships in search of aid."

            B'Elanna worked for over an hour and opened communications again.  "Voyager, this is Lieutenant Torres, please respond."

            There were several large busts of static and then a faint crackling sound.  "This is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager.  Please resend your message."

            B'Elanna adjusted several of the settings.  "Captain, this is B'Elanna.  Can you hear me?"

            There was only silence and B'Elanna sank down on the small bench in front of the console.  _Kahless, this has to work.  .  "Voyager, please respond."_

            But she was met with faint static again and then silence.

tbc…


	9. Chapter Nine Cavein

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Nine – Cave-in

            "Captain," Harry tapped his console. "please report to the bridge.  We are receiving a signal from the planet."

            Janeway strode onto the bridge from her ready room.  "Report, Ensign."  She moved to the Ops station.

            "There's a lot of interference, but I picked up a faint signal."  Harry replayed the message.

.           "V…ger, ..is ,… respond."

            There were several large busts of static and then silence.

Janeway spoke to the communication system.  "This is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager.  Please resend your message."

             "Captain, ..is ….lanna.  Can you …me?"

            "Captain, that was B'Elanna's voice," Harry said while trying to clear up the reception.  He punched his console in frustration.  "I've lost the signal, again."

            "Keep trying, Mr. Kim."  Janeway moved to Tuvok's console.  "Can you break through the interference?  Could we send another shuttle down to the surface?"

            "I am unable to establish contact with the surface, Captain.  I feel that another shuttle would also become victim to the fate of the away team," Tuvok replied.  "Perhaps it would be best to contact the Helmar ship and ask for guidance."

            "Of course, Lieutenant."  She turned to Harry.  "Ensign Kim, please contact Lorish and route it to my ready room."

            "Yes, Captain.  Right away."  Harry turned to his console while Janeway left the bridge.

#  #  #

            The men worked steadily, only stopping when the guards brought the midday meal.  Tom managed to stay partially hidden behind an outcropping of rocks, so the guards did not see the bandage around his head.  When the shrill whistle sounded, alerting the men to the guards approach at the end of the day, Tom was able to stash the bandage inside his jacket.

            "I see that you all were able to fill the quota of 20 bins of ore today," the lead guard said after circling the cavern.  "You will all eat tonight.  That is good, because we have a very good meal prepared for you."  He smiled as he left the cavern.  "Bring them along."  As the men left the mine another band of Helmar, guarded by five Goroth soldiers entered with antigravity sleds to load up the bins of ore.  A large ground transport was at the entrance of the mine.

            Tom and Chakotay sat next to Bromar and Dolon, close to the fire.  "It feels like snow in the air," Chakotay said as he broke off a piece of dark bread to scoop up some of the vegetables that were in the broth this time.  "I don't think those thin blankets will keep out the cold tonight."  He coughed slightly and winced when it caused a sharp pain in this ribs.

            "Tonight when the guards are inside, I will come to your hut with more medicine," Dolon whispered to the two Voyager crewmen.  "I see that some of the swelling has gone down around your eye, Tom.  How do you feel?"

            Tom smiled at the elderly gentleman.  "Much better, thank you.  I wasn't as dizzy as yesterday and I'm actually able to keep down this food.  The throbbing has decreased around my eye, although I still can't open it."

            "I'm sorry that I am unable to perform surgery on the fractures.  If we were back on my planet, I could show you my clinic.  It is quite modern, and I would have the two of you healed in less than two days." He slumped against the log.  "I hope to some day get back to my wife and family."

            The guards returned and snatched up the remaining bowls of broth and the basket of bread.  "The meal is finished.  Return to your huts.  All except the young one, here," the lead guard motioned to Bromar.  "You will tend the fire tonight." He smirked at the young man who sat shivering in the frigid air.

            "Yes, Sir," Bromar responded and moved slowly to the fire.  He glanced at Tom and Chakotay as they moved past him.

            Tom gave Bromar a quick grin and mouthed the words, "I'll sneak out later and help you."  The guard shoved Tom toward the hut but did not appear to notice the message being given to the boy.

# # #

            "Retrill, if I could get to my shuttle, I know that I could get a message through to Voyager," B'Elanna said as the Helmar communications system failed again.

            "It is too dangerous to go when it is still daylight, B'Elanna," the elderly man replied.  "When it is dark, I will send my grandson to scout ahead.  If the guards have left, you may try your shuttle's systems."  He rose slowly and headed back to the camp.

            B'Elanna slammed her hand against the side of the console and turned to leave the small shelter.  _I've got to get through to Voyager.  Tom may be badly injured and needs medical attention now.  Suddenly the ground shook beneath her, pitching her against the wall of the building.  B'Elanna grabbed onto the door frame to keep from falling, and when the shudders ended, she turned to check on the equipment.  _

            Retrill appeared in the doorway.  "Is it broken?" he asked, the fear evident on his face.  "We have not had disturbances like that in several weeks.  They usually start out small and increase for several days."

            B'Elanna turned at the sound of Retrill's voice.  "Everything appears all right."

            "Come, we will return to camp.  The guards will surely leave, now.  They do not like to be outside during the tremors.  We have had many injured from falling trees and rocks."  The two walked slowly back to camp.

# # #

            "Captain, sensors are picking up signs of seismic activity on the planet's surface," Ayala's voice came over the comm system in the Captain's ready room.

            "There has been such activity in the past few months, Captain," Lorish said and walked to the display on the wall.  "Our scientists believe it has to do with the moon nearing our sun.  The gravitational pull is disrupting the planet's inner layers and they are shifting."

            "It's like an earthquake," Harry said.  "How strong are these shifts?"

            "They come in cycles, Ensign Kim.  The last one was several weeks ago and lasted for four days," Lorish answered.  "Unfortunately, they appear to be increasing in intensity and duration."

            "Lorish, you were explaining how we might fool the Goroth's sensors and be able to get to the moon's surface," Tuvok brought the conversation back to the attempt to rescue the away team.

            "Yes, my sister and I believe we have come up with a way to modify the shields on a small ship and get to the surface.  Ours would be caught in their sensors, but your Ensign Kim said that you have other small shuttles that we could try the system on."

            Harry looked nervously at Captain Janeway who smiled back at him.  "It's okay, Harry.  We aren't sharing the shuttles with the Helmar, but working together to find the away team and rescue their people."  Janeway moved to join Lorish at the wall screen.  "Now, please explain this system again."

# # #

            Tom opened the door of the hut and looked for the guards.  When he saw that they were not outside, he moved quietly to Bromar's side.  The fire was beginning to die down, so Tom positioned two of the larger logs on the top of the pile.  He then carefully stirred up the brush underneath until the flames grew higher.  "I guess all the nights of camping that my father dragged me on are finally paying off."  He smiled at Bromar who was huddled against the log.   "I'll get two more of the larger pieces and when it starts to die out again, just cross them on top like I did and stir it up underneath."

            "Thanks, Tom. I guess I'm not very good at fending for myself or others," the youngster said.  He shivered slightly and glanced off in the distance.  "I have two older brothers, but the Goroth took them to their planet to help build a new settlement.  I haven't seen them in many months."

            Tom sat down next to Bromar.  "I understand. We've been trying to get home for almost seven years now. I have two older sisters; one of whom was getting married just before we left.  I just got married, myself, a few weeks ago."  _B'Elanna, please be alright and back safe and warm on Voyager.  _"Let me get that wood."  Tom's voice was slightly husky as he rose and started to walk toward the wood stack.  The ground shifted suddenly, throwing him off balance.  "Damn! What the hell was that?"  Tom fell to his knees.

            "The tremors are back," Bromar announced as he moved to Tom's side and helped him to stand.  "They started several months ago."  He glanced at the ground transport.  "You'd better get back inside before the guards catch you out here."

            Tom nodded and returned to the hut.  When he entered, he found Dolon re-wrapping Chakotay's ribs.  "How is he?" Tom asked the doctor.

            "The pain has returned, and I'm afraid that I do not have an endless supply of my medications."  Dolon indicated that Tom should sit on his cot.  "Let me check your eye again, Tom."

            "I'm all right.  You need to save that for your own people.  If anyone else gets injured, we'll need it.  Those guards won't help us."  Tom moved to the small window and glanced outside.  "You were right about the weather, Chakotay.  It's beginning to snow."  Tom turned back to Dolon.  "How often does this seismic activity occur?  Bromar said that they started several months ago."

            "Yes, I'm afraid that the sun's pull on this moon is disrupting the layers under the surface.  Each time the tremors return they are stronger and longer lasting."

            The men could hear the guards moving amongst the huts.  "You'd better get back, Dolon," Chakotay said as he cracked the door open slightly.  "They're at the far end of the huts.  You can get back now."

            Dolon left and Chakotay and Tom tried to get some sleep.  There were several small tremors through the night and soon it was morning.

# # #

            Bromar had managed to keep the fire going through the night and after the men were given some food, they were brought back to the mine.  Several inches of snow covered the ground, and it continued to fall at a steady pace.  When they reached the mine entrance, the men were wet and cold.  They broke into work groups and started to fill the bins again.  

There were several small tremors about an hour after they began working.  Bromar turned to Tom who was breaking off large chunks of rock from a wall at the far side of the cavern.  "I think they are getting worse.  I can feel the walls trembling."

Tom nodded as the dust rose from the floor when another tremor began.  "I think we should move toward the entrance in case we need to get out of here quickly." The two of them walked toward the rest of the Helmar who had pushed several bins together just to the right of the entrance.   Chakotay stood working with Lonten at the far end of the group.

Suddenly a large tremor was felt and a cloud of dust fell from the wooden supports.  Chunks of rock crashed to the floor of the cavern as several aftershocks were felt.  The Helmar looked around in fear and dropped their tools.  Chakotay glanced at the entrance and noticed one of the supports start to wobble.  "We need to get the hell out of here, now!" he shouted.  He looked back and saw Tom pushing Bromar toward the entrance.  He grabbed Lonten by the shoulder and started to move forward.  There was another significant tremor and the cavern was filled with dust and the thunderous roar of falling timbers.

Several seconds passed and Bromar pushed himself into a sitting position.  His head throbbed and he coughed violently from the dust he breathed in.  He could see Dolon and Lonten lying next to the rubble from the fallen timbers.  As the dust settled and he could see in the dim light of the remaining lanterns on the wall, he saw a flash of red and black under the larger support.                                                                            

tbc…


	10. Chapter Ten Rescue Team

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Ten – Rescue Team

            B'Elanna and Retrill entered the encampment as another tremor began.  This one lasted for over two minutes and several small trees fell across the path they had just left.  The women and children rushed out of their huts and greeted the pair at the fire pit in the center of the encampment.

            "The Goroth have left," the younger Retrill reported with a big smile on his face.   "They are afraid of the tremors.  I can take you to your shuttle now, B'Elanna."

            "You must be cautious of further tremors while traveling through the trees," the doctor's wife stated as she came up behind the boy.  

            "You are correct, Trenar," the elder Retrill smiled at the woman.  "Perhaps you would care to accompany them?"

            "Yes, Retrill.  I understand that there are other medical supply kits on B'Elanna's shuttle."  Trenar answered.  "I would also like the opportunity to try to contact Lorish and the others on our ship, if they are within range."

            "Go, but take care," the older man pointed toward the path at the far end of the encampment.

            "Hurry, Trenar, you must see B'Elanna's ship. It is most magnificent."  Retrill moved swiftly ahead of them.

#  #  #

            Seven punched in another set of numbers on the control panel in Astrometrics.  "I believe this configuration would give the shuttle maximum shielding against the Goroth's scanners, Captain."

            "How long will it take to get the shuttle ready?" Janeway asked.

            "We could be ready to leave in thirty minutes, Captain," Harry answered.  He moved to the console and transferred the data to a padd.  Harry headed for the door when he was interrupted by the comm system.

            "Ayala to Captain Janeway," the Lieutenant's voice came over the comm system.

            "Go ahead, Lieutenant."

            "Captain, there's a transmission coming through from the surface. It's Lieutenant Torres.  She's in the shuttle."

            "Patch it through to Astrometrics, Lieutenant." Janeway said.

            "Yes, Captain."

            Harry returned to the console as a burst of static was heard.  He touched several controls and the static cleared.

            "Captain, this is B'Elanna.  Can you hear me?"  B'Elanna's voice came through.

            "Yes, B'Elanna.  Are you all right?" Janeway asked, the relief evident on her face that the away team had been found.

            "Yes, Captain, but Tom and Chakotay were captured by some Goroth guards. The people here, the Helmar, have taken care of my injuries. They told me that the Goroth have taken their men prisoners to work in a mine."  B'Elanna sounded tired and upset.

            "We have two of the Helmar on Voyager, B'Elanna and they've worked with Seven and Ensign Kim to devise a configuration for the shields on another of our shuttles.  We are sending a rescue party to the surface," Janeway answered.  "Can you activate the homing beacon on a rotating cycle to keep from being detected by the Goroth?"

            "Yes, Captain.  One of the Helmar prisoners escaped yesterday and reported that Tom and Chakotay were both injured.  Tom has a head injury and he didn't know how serious it was.  There was a doctor taken in the last transport of prisoners but the Goroth took his medical supplies."

            Lorish moved forward and indicated the console.  "Captain, if I may speak to your Lieutenant?"

            Janeway nodded and Lorish stood in front of the console.  "Lieutenant Torres, I am Lorish of the Helmar.  Did the man who escaped mention anyone else at the mine?"

            "Yes, there are over fifteen men being held," B'Elanna replied.  "He also said that there was a young man there.  I think he said his name was Bromar." 

            Lorish's face paled.  "He is my nephew."  She shook her head in anger.  "He is only a boy, not yet fifteen cycles."  She banged her fist on the console.  "We have to get him out of there.  The dust in the mines can be very toxic to the young."

            Janeway looked at Lorish and back at Harry.  "Ensign Kim, you will be carrying a passenger along on the rescue mission."

            "Thank you, Captain," Lorish gave her a faint smile.

            "Captain, I don't know how badly Tom is injured or Chakotay.  Please have the doctor join the team as well," B'Elanna said.  "I have Trenar, the doctor's wife, here with me.  She'd like to speak to Lorish if possible."

            "Of course," Janeway replied and motioned Lorish to speak again.

            While the two Helmar women talked, Janeway spoke quietly with Harry and Seven.  "I'd like Lieutenant Tuvok to lead the away team.  There should be several members of security as well."  She tapped her comm badge.  "Captain to the doctor."

            "Yes, Captain," the doctor responded.

            "Doctor please report to the shuttle bay with a trauma medkit.   You're going on an away mission."

            "Yes, Captain, right away."

#  #  #

            B'Elanna sank down in front of the navigation console after ending the transmission between Voyager and the shuttle.  She activated the homing beacon, leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.  _Hang on, Tom; we're getting you and Chakotay out of there soon.  _She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up into the concerned face of Trenar.

            "We will rescue your husband and friend, B'Elanna."  The older woman reached for a blanket that was lying on the floor of the shuttle and wrapped it around B'Elanna's shoulders.  "You are cold.  We must get back to the encampment before more tremors occur."

            B'Elanna had not realized how tired and cold she was until Trenar found the blanket.  "You should head back.  I need to stay here until the other shuttle arrives.   Let me show you the medkits and you can grab some extra ration packs as well."

            "Trenar, we can not leave B'Elanna alone here.  We will be safe inside.  I think I can close the outer door and we can wait out the tremors here," Retrill spoke up.  He had been examining the consoles and it was clear that he wanted to remain in the shuttle as long as possible.

            "The others will worry if we do not return to the camp soon," Trenar said.

            "Our shuttle is fast, they should be here within the hour," B'Elanna replied as she fought to keep her eyes open.  The relief at finally contacting Voyager and knowing that they were close to rescuing Tom and Chakotay overcame the tension she had been feeling.  "It wouldn't be so bad to get a little rest until they arrive."

            Trenar smiled as the younger woman's eyes fluttered shut.  She gently wrapped the blanket around B'Elanna and moved to the door of the shuttle.  "Let us see what we can do to secure the shuttle.  Then, we need to find some blankets for us too.  It will be colder before long."

tbc…


	11. Chapter Eleven The Resuce Begins

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Eleven – The Rescue Begins

            Lieutenant Ayala entered the shuttle bay.  "Captain, Lieutenant Tuvok told me to report for an away mission.  I heard that we've located the shuttle and Lieutenant Torres."

            "Yes, Lieutenant," Janeway answered.  "I'd like you pilot the shuttle. Lieutenant Tuvok will be taking three others from security as well; please see who's on this shift."

            "Yes, Captain," Ayala replied.  "Captain, were Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris on the shuttle as well?"

            "No, Lieutenant.  I understand that they were taken to one of the mines on the planet and that Lieutenant Paris has been injured," Janeway answered.  "Lieutenant Tuvok will lead the rescue mission.  Ensign Kim and the doctor will be joining you as well as Lorish."

 "Aye, Captain."  Ayala moved to a console to determine who was available from the security staff. 

            "Captain, I will continue working with Krey and the other Helmar engineers on a method of terraforming their new world.   Seven stated and moved to the exit.

            "Yes, of course, Seven," Janeway replied and turned as doctor entered the shuttle bay with a trauma medkit. 

 "Captain, have we any further news of injuries to Commander Chakotay or Lieutenant Paris?" he asked as he approached the shuttle.

 "No, Doctor, only that Lieutenant Paris was reported to have a head injury."  Janeway looked up as Tuvok and three security officers entered the shuttle bay.  "Lieutenant Ayala is completing the preflight procedures.  Lorish and Ensign Kim should be able to guide you to the crash site."

The doctor entered the shuttle, muttering to himself.  "One of these days Mr. Paris' hard head won't protect him from serious injury."

The rest of the away team moved to the shuttle and the captain walked toward the exit.

 "Seven to Captain Janeway," Seven's voice came over the comm system in the shuttle bay.

            "Yes, Seven.  Go ahead," Janeway replied.

            "Captain, I believe that Krey and I have found a way to accelerate the colonization of the Goroth's new world.  Please report to Engineering."

            Captain Janeway shook her head at Seven's request.  "I believe I've been summoned."  She smiled at Harry and entered the corridor.

#  #  #

_            B'Elanna felt Tom's hand fall away from her arm as he pitched forward.  Kneeling beside him, she could feel the warm blood flowing from the wound in his chest.  There was no heartbeat._

"B'Elanna!" a harsh whisper roused her from the nightmare.  Retrill's face, only inches from hers, his eyes wide.  "There's someone outside," he indicated the hatch.

            "B'Elanna, it's Harry.  Open the hatch." Harry's voice came over her commbadge.

            Pushing the blanket away, B'Elanna reached for the controls and the hatch swung up allowing the away team access.  Trenar moved to B'Elanna's side and pulled Retrill closer.  He still clutched B'Elanna's phaser in his hand.

            "It's okay, Retrill.  They're friends," B'Elanna sighed and sunk back into the seat when the doctor approached.

            "Well, Lieutenant, let's see how you're doing."  The doctor brought out a medical scanner and passed it front of B'Elanna.  "You have a cracked fifth thoracic vertebrae and pulled intercostal muscles on the right side."  He looked down on the display again.  "It appears that you've received some first aid care.   Were the medkits undamaged?"

            "Yes, Doctor, and Trenar here is a healer," B'Elanna indicated the petite woman at her side.  "Her husband is a doctor, but he was also taken to the mines."

 "Well, we should be able to recover all of them shortly.  Ensign Kim and Lorish have been working on method of getting through the Goroth shields.  He retrieved an osteoregenerator from the medkit.  "Now, I'll have you fixed up in no time.  Please lie down on the bunk."

            "We don't have time for that right now, Doctor," B'Elanna started to stand.  "Tom and Chakotay are being held prisoners in a Goroth mine and Tom's injured."

            "Lieutenant, it would be more productive if you are at your peak," Tuvok came into B'Elanna's view.  "The short time it will take the doctor to heal your injuries is time well spent."

            Clearly out-ranked, B'Elanna moved to the bunk, pulling off her jacket as she walked.  She tried to hide the wince of pain her movements caused, but Retrill was watching her closely.

            "B'Elanna, this doctor will take away the pain?" he asked, worry evident in his gray eyes.

            B'Elanna smiled at the boy.  She had gotten close to him in the past few days.  "Yes, Retrill, that instrument will heal the fractures."  She ruffled his hair before she turned and lowered herself onto the bunk.

            Lorish sat talking quietly to Trenar about the men who had been taken by the Goroth.  Tuvok and Harry checked the shuttle's systems.

            "Sir, I believe we could get the shuttle operating in several hours if we could bring down a repair team of engineers," Harry stated.

            "Once we have recovered the others, we'll see to the shuttle," Tuvok replied.

            The doctor worked quickly and B'Elanna felt relief as the lingering pain disappeared from her back.  She rose, pulled her jacket on again, and headed for the sensor array.  "I believe that we can find the mining camp with Harry's help to get the sensors back online."  She smiled at her crewmate.

            "I've already checked them out, B'Elanna.  It will take more than just the two of us to get these working again.  Lorish and I have modified the sensor array in the other shuttle.  We were able to track your lifesigns but couldn't get a lock on either Commander Chakotay's or Tom's."

            Trenar moved to B'Elanna's side.  "I'm afraid that the Cadmilite in the mines effectively blocks any sensors.  If the men are inside the mine, you will not be able to pick up their lifesigns.  One of the men was able to escape and returned to our camp. He should be able to guide you back to the mine."

            "Then I suggest that we secure the shuttle and move to your encampment," Tuvok said as he moved to the hatch.  The others followed and headed into the woods.

#  #  #

            Pain.  Pain shooting down his right leg.  _Hard to breathe, something pinning him to the ground._  He could hear voices.

            "Help me lift this off of him.  That's right, grab that end."  The voice was calm, commanding.  "Okay, we lift on three.  One. Two. Three."  

            He could feel the weight coming off of his back.  Chakotay pulled in several ragged breaths.  "Tom?  Are you all right?"

            "Yeah, Commander."  Tom's face came into view, covered in dust, blood smeared on one cheek.  "Don't try to move just yet.  The entrance collapsed in that last quake.  The main timber came down on top of you."

            "Anyone else hurt?"

            "Just some bumps and bruises," Tom replied as he moved to one side so Dolon could approach Chakotay.  "Let Dolon check you out before we try to move you."

            "My right leg; I think it's broken," Chakotay gasped as the muscles in his back spasmed.  "Hard to catch my breath."

            Dolon squatted down next to Chakotay and gently probed along his neck and back.  "I don't believe there are any fractures in his spine."  Dolon moved a smaller piece of timber off of Chakotay's leg and even in the dim light could see it was twisted at strange angle.  "I believe that you are correct, my friend.  The leg is broken."  He turned to Bromar.  "Help me move him out of the rubble."  He motioned to Tom.  "Please stabilize his leg.  We can use some of this wood for a splint."              

            The two Helmar pulled Chakotay to one side with Tom holding his leg.  He groaned in pain as they lowered him to the ground.  Dolon pulled off his outer shirt and tore it into long strips while Tom gathered several pieces of the broken wood.  They quickly splinted Chakotay's leg.

            "Is there anymore water?" Dolon asked.  He took the small pouch out and opened it.  There is a small amount of medicine left for his pain. 

Lonten came forward with one of the bottles.  "There are two bottles left.  The rest are buried under the rubble."  He poured some water into one of the wooden ladles that was on the ground and Dolon mixed a little of the powder in to it.

Dolon approached Chakotay who was slumped against the wall, his eyes closed and face pale.  "Here, you must take this for the pain."

Chakotay drank the liquid, wincing at the pain the slight movement of leaning forward caused.  "Thanks," he whispered.  "Tom."

 "Right here, Chakotay," Tom replied as he sat down next to the commander.  "The entrance is pretty well blocked.  Do you think the Goroth will try to get us out or just leave us for another mine?"

Chakotay could hear the fatigue in the younger man's voice.  He opened his eyes to see the Helmar slumped on the ground in front of them.  "Look, it's not hopeless.  Once we catch our breath, we try to dig our way out," he announced to them all.  He turned to Tom and lowered his voice.  "I'm sure by now, that B'Elanna has had contact with Voyager and they are coming to free us."  He moaned softly as another spasm hit his leg.  "I guess, you're in charge now, Tom."  He smiled at the reaction from Tom and continued.  "You've waited over six years to give me orders.  Now's your chance."  Leaning back against the wall, Chakotay closed his eyes.  "I have confidence in you that you'll have us out of here soon."

Tom shook his head slowly as he watched the pain in Chakotay's face.  "I'll do my best, Sir," he grinned and leaned his head back against the wall.  "Chakotay's right.  We need to catch our breath and gather any tools and rations we can find."  The others stood slowly and began to look for anything that escaped damage from the cave-in.  "We'll just catch our breath…."  Tom's voice trailed off as his eyes closed in exhaustion.

tbc….


	12. Chapter Twelve The Mine

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Twelve – The Mine

            After securing the shuttle the Voyager away team, along with Trenar, Lorish, and Retrill, headed for the encampment.  Retrill ran ahead when they entered the clearing.  "The others have come from B'Elanna's ship," he shouted.  "They have brought weapons and scanning devices to find the mine." 

            The doors of the huts opened and the elder Retrill and Takell approached the boy.  "Go and tend the fire, my child," Retrill touched his grandson's shoulder.  "You have done well to protect Trenar and B'Elanna and to bring the others here."  The boy moved to the fire pit and placed another log on the small blaze.  

            "Welcome to our encampment," Retrill indicated the logs placed before his hut.  "Come, we will talk about this rescue that B'Elanna spoke of.

            Tuvok, Harry, and Lorish moved to the logs.  B'Elanna and the doctor slowly approached Takell.  "Takell, this is our doctor.  You must tell him about Tom and Chakotay's injuries."  The three moved off to one side while Retrill and Tuvok began planning the rescue.

#  #  #

            Tom shivered and slowly opened his eyes.  The air was stale, and he could see the others sprawled on the cavern floor in the dim light.  Turning to his left, Tom saw that Chakotay was asleep.  That was good.  He rose stiffly and moved to the entrance.  A few of the larger rocks had been pushed aside but the large timbers still lay where they fell.  Tom heard a slight cough and turned to see Bromar approaching him.

            "Tom, I tried to move the timbers but they are too heavy," Bromar said.

            Several of the Helmar came toward Tom and Bromar.  "We need to shore up the entrance again," Lonten stated.  "Then, we can try to dig our way out of here."

            "The guards will surely come for us," Bromar spoke up.  "They wouldn't leave us.  Besides, there's the Cadmilite." 

            Lonten looked away before he gently placed his hand on Bromar's shoulder.  "The ore here is almost mined out, my son.  They would not waste the time to free us.  They will only move on to another mine with more of our men."

            Bromar's shoulders slumped as he realized the older man was correct. They were entombed here.  Their only rescue would come from digging themselves out.  "What can I do to help?" he turned to Tom.

            The others gathered around Tom as well.  They sensed the leadership inherent in the tall blond human.  

            "First we need to assess the injuries."   Tom looked at the few men standing before him.  "Besides Chakotay, who else was injured?"

            Two of the Helmar came forward.  One of them cradled his obviously broken arm against his body.  The other man's left eye was swollen shut and blood matted his hair.  Dolon had his arm around the second man's waist, helping to support him.  "I don't believe their injuries are life threatening, but I feel that they should not assist in the initial digging out," Dolon replied. He moved to Tom's side, reached up and touched Tom's left cheek.  His hand came away stained with blood.  "You too are injured and should rest."

            "No, I'm all right.  We need to get that entrance shored up and start digging.  The air in here will not last long and if Voyager is searching for us, they won't be able to pick up our life signs through the rock."  Tom brushed his hand across his face and wiped the blood on his shirt.  "Dolon, see what you can do to make the others comfortable and then join us in the digging."

            Dolon led the two men over and settled them next to Chakotay.  He then rejoined the others at the entrance.  "Petrar is going into shock and Jetran's arm is badly broken.  I have barely enough of my medicine to ease their pain for the next few hours, and then it will be gone."  He looked at Tom.  "It will be colder in here soon and we would only lose what little oxygen is in the air if we light a fire."

            Tom drew a ragged breath and coughed when several of the men pulled a large rock off of the remaining timbers causing a cloud of dust to rise from the rubble.  "Then, we'll just have to get out of here before nightfall."  He motioned to the other support.  "We need to get them positioned in the entrance again.  If we angle them together at the top, we should be able to dig through to the tunnel."  He moved forward and with Lonten's help, began lifting the beam into place.

            The men worked steadily for several hours and soon had the entrance shored up with the timbers held in place by several of the larger boulders.  They managed to drag two of the bins full of ore over and place them at the base of the timbers.  "That should keep them in place long enough for us to get out of here," Lonten stated, his voice raspy with the dust they all were breathing in.

            "I believe we need to take a break," Dolon said.  "We need to get away from the entrance and drink some of the water.  We are in luck that Bromar found two more of the water bottles.

#  #  #

            Captain Janeway walked into Engineering to find Seven and three of the Helmar engineers crowded around a console.  "Tell me what you've found, Seven," Janeway smiled.  The former Borg had almost sounded excited when she had called Janeway to Engineering.

            "Captain, we have discovered an abundant water supply under the surface of the sixth planet," Seven replied.

            "That is where the Goroth are attempting to resettle," the tallest to the three Helmar spoke up.  "Your sensors are much stronger than any we or the Goroth possess."

            "If we use several photon phaser blasts aimed at strategically placed locations, we can open up several underground rivers.  These will form large lakes in six to eight sites on the planet's surface.  This would provide more than an adequate source of water for the inhabitants." 

            "I'm concerned about the Prime Directive here," Janeway said as she pulled Seven to one side.

Joe Carey, who heard the conversation between Captain Janeway, Seven and the Helmar engineers, approached Janeway quietly.  "Captain, since both the Helmar and Goroth are Warp capable, and have interacted with members of our crew already, I think the Prime Directive does not apply.  We are only accelerating the process of terraforming their new home, and in the process preventing further loss of life and possible civil war between the two factions."

Janeway smiled at the quiet engineer before her.  "Lieutenant Carey, you surely would be an asset as a diplomat.  I agree with your reasoning.  Please assist Seven and the others in setting up the photon blasts while I try to negotiate with the Goroth and Helmar leaders."  The Captain patted Joe on his shoulder and turned back to Seven.  "This is a very valid plan; please continue.  I only hope that the away team is able to rescue Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris and the missing Helmar miners soon."

 "Yes, Captain.  It would be fortunate to bring the rest of Voyagers crew back on board," Seven answered and then turned back to the console.   "Lieutenant Carey, please enter the following coordinates into the simulation parameters.  We will need to assess the strength of the photon blasts before we approach the planet."

Janeway smiled as she moved to the doors of engineering.  Seven had come a long way with her interpersonal communications with the others of the crew.  _Hang on Chakotay and Tom; we'll get you out of there soon._

tbc…


	13. Chapter Thirteen The Mine is Found

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Thirteen – The Mine is Found

            "Voyager to Lieutenant Tuvok."  Captain Janeway's voice came through the Vulcan's commbadge.

            "Tuvok here, Captain," he replied.

            "We have found a way to bring the water on the sixth planet to the surface.  This will accelerate the terraforming of the new Goron homeworld," Janeway said.  "I have contacted the leader of the Goroth and have arranged a meeting to discuss our findings with him.  Have you had any luck locating the mine?"

            Tuvok had stepped away from the others when the Captain's hail had come through.  "We are about to return to our shuttle, Captain.  Takell, one of the Helmar who escaped from the mine is sure that he can lead us to the location.  With the shuttle's scanning capabilities, I feel certain that we will locate Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris shortly."

            "Very well, Tuvok.  Contact me as soon as you've located our crewmen.  Janeway out."

            B'Elanna approached Tuvok with the others close behind.  "Well, let's get going.  Takell said that Tom has a head injury and that the guards have not given either him or Chakotay medical assistance."

            "As hard as his head is, Mr. Paris can not keep getting injured without some long term effects," the Doctor muttered as he moved into the woods heading for the shuttle.  "You'd thing after all these years, that man would learn to duck."

            B'Elanna smiled slightly at the doctor's comments.  She realized as much as he complained that he had become quite friendly to the crew, her husband especially.  She quickened her pace to catch up with the taller figure and moved to the shuttle, anxious to be re-united with Tom.

#  #  #

            Chakotay shifted slightly and a sharp pain in his right leg jolted him awake.  Glancing around, he quickly remembered the cave-in and Tom and the Helmar digging him out from under the supports.  He painfully pulled himself into a sitting position and looked toward the entrance.  Several Helmar were passing a bucket of dirt out of the tunnel and dumping it to one side.  _Where was __Paris__?  Chakotay recalled seeing blood on Tom's face before he had passed out from fatigue and the pain in his leg.  _

There was a soft rumbling sound and Lonten called out.  "Another tremor!  Get out of the tunnel."

Chakotay heard the sharp sounds of rocks crashing together and a cloud of dust billowed forth from the entrance.  Several of the Helmar came crawling out of the tunnel followed by a dust covered figure in a black and red uniform.

Tom staggered to his feet and lurched away from the tunnel.  Coming to a stop on the far side of the cavern, he doubled over with his hands bracing himself on his knees and began to cough.  

Chakotay was shocked to see flecks of blood on the younger man's hand as he wiped his mouth.  Dolon was immediately at Tom's side.

 "You must stay out of the tunnel, Tom," the elder Helmar said as he supported Tom.  "Please, you must rest now and take some water."  He slowly helped Tom to sit down against the wall next to Chakotay and handed the tall human one of the water bottles.  Tom took a long drink, coughed and again spit up blood.  He then leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Chakotay nodded at Dolon and then shook his head when the doctor started to approach him.  "I'm all right.  See to the others," he said looking at the two Helmar stretched out to his left.  He watched the doctor move away and glanced at Tom.  "How much progress have you made?"

Tom shook his head, but didn't open his eyes.  "We've shored up the entrance, but only managed to tunnel in about three feet."

Chakotay could hear the exhaustion in Tom's voice.  The younger man's skin was even paler than usual and there was blood smeared across his left cheek.  Tom coughed again Chakotay could see the lines of pain etched in his face.  "Stay still, Tom," Chakotay said when Tom moved to get back up.  "The air is thinner in here now, you need to rest."

 "No, I have to keep digging.  Those guards won't be back and we've no idea if B'Elanna got through to Voyager."  Tom shuddered as he thought of his wife.  He wasn't even sure if she was still alive.

Chakotay shifted toward Tom and grabbed his arm.  "I said, stay still.  That's an order, Paris," he winced in pain when his ribs protested his gasp of breath as he raised his voice.  "You're no good to anyone if you've collapsed."  His voice was harsh with the effort of speaking in the thin air.

Tom opened his eyes and glared at the commander.  Then, seeing the pain on the older man's face, he leaned back against the wall.  "You're right."  Tom picked up the bottle again and held it out to Chakotay.  "Water, Commander?"

Chakotay took the bottle and drank.  "Thanks, Lieutenant."  Satisfied that Tom wouldn't get up soon, Chakotay closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.  "We have to conserve the oxygen in here and arguing doesn't help."

Tom smiled slightly at the diplomatic expression from the commander.  "Yes, Sir," he whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

#  #  #

 "There; the encampment is past that outcropping of rocks," Takell stated, looking out the forward viewscreen of the shuttle.

 "Sensors are picking up some traces of Cadmilite," Harry said.

 "That would be what spilled off of the bins when they loaded the transports," Takell replied.

Lieutenant Ayala brought the shuttle down into a clearing and the rescue team could see the remnants of an encampment.  There were several primitive huts and a fire pit.  B'Elanna, Harry, and Tuvok circled the area with their tricorders out scanning for life signs.

 "Damn.  There's nothing here," B'Elanna strode into one of the small huts.  Her eyes scanned the two cots with threadbare blankets and noted the blood stains on one of them.  Suddenly she startled as she picked up Tom scent with her heightened Klingon awareness.  She whirled out of the hut, almost bumping into Tuvok.  "They were here.  Tom was in this hut," she stammered.  "He's hurt, there's blood, his blood on one of the blankets."  She looked around frantically.  "We have to find him, now."

The doctor approached B'Elanna and gently placed his hand on her arm.  "I'm sure that he's all right, Lieutenant," he said.  "Mr. Takell, will you show us where the mine entrance is." The doctor turned to the Helmar gentleman who had approached.

 "Certainly, the mine is off this way," Takell answered and led the group away from the encampment.

They had only gone a short distance when they could see the collapsed entrance to the mine.  Harry ran ahead with his tricorder held out in front of him.  "There are no life signs," his voice shook.

 "The Cadmilite would block any readings, Ensign," Tuvok stated calmly.  "I suggest we begin to clear away the debris from the entrance."

They started to push the rocks away from the mine entrance when another quake shook the area.  "Everyone move clear of the area until the quake stops," Tuvok said.

_Tom, please be inside and be all right.  _B'Elanna glanced fearfully as more rocks fell, further blocking the entrance to the mine.

 "Tuvok to Voyager."

 "Janeway here, Tuvok.  Have you found the mine?"

 "Yes, Captain. Unfortunately, there has been a cave-in and the tunnel is blocked.  I request additional back-up and some blasting supplies.  I can not be certain, but the away team may be trapped in the mine."

 "Our transporters won't work through the interference on the planet's surface, but I'll send down a second shuttle.  They should be there within the next hour.  Janeway out."

 "What do we do until then?" B'Elanna asked.

 "We continue digging ourselves,"Tuvok replied and headed back to the mine entrance.

tbc…


	14. Chapter Fourteen A Truce

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Fourteen – A Truce

            Captain Janeway looked around the table in the conference room.  Several of the Goroth leaders and two of the Helmar were reviewing the map that Seven had produced of the sixth planet.

            "Please continue," the tall Goroth senator stated as he glanced at the former Borg.  It had taken much persuasion for the Goroth to enter the room when they saw Seven.  The Borg had wiped out large settlements on their world years ago and they didn't trust the captain, at first, when she told them that Seven had been disconnected from the collective. 

 "If we use several photon phaser blasts aimed at these strategically placed locations, we will open up several underground rivers," Seven replied, pointing out the areas on the map.  "They will form large lakes in six to eight sites on the planet's surface.  This would provide more than an adequate source of water for your people allowing them to plant crops."

The senator nodded and sat back in his chair.  "We, in the senate, have always looked for a peaceful solution to the demise of our world.  I am afraid that the military are quite impatient and have gone ahead with their own solution to the problem."

 "You mean imprisoning the Helmar and using them for enforced laborers," Krey spoke, rising quickly from her seat.  "Many of my people have been killed by your military or were injured in the mines."

 "What they have done was without authorization from the senate and the leaders will be punished," the senator moved to her side.  "Your government will have my formal request for forgiveness by weeks end."  He turned to Janeway.  "Now, Captain, if I may return to my planet, I have orders to issue.  We will prepare a truce with the Helmar and call back the troops. I am most grateful to your crew for your generosity to help an unknown people."

 "Certainly, Senator," Janeway said and motioned for the security detail.  "Please escort the Goroth representatives to Transporter Room Two."

The Goroth moved out of the conference room and the rest of the occupants sank back in their chairs.  Janeway smiled at Krey.  "They certainly are intimidating.  They remind me of the Kazon, a race we encountered when we first ended up here in the Delta Quadrant."  She shook her head at the memory of the difficult first few months of Voyager's long journey toward home.  "At least the Goroth seem reasonable when presented to a solution to their problem."  She looked to Seven and Lieutenant Carey who had been called upon to present the engineering aspect of the solution to the Goroth when they resisted listening to Seven.  "Lieutenant, Seven, please report to Astrometrics and begin plotting the photon blasts."

 "Yes, Captain," the two replied and left the room.

 "Now, we need to get my crewmembers and your people off the moon's surface," Janeway smiled at Krey as they headed for the bridge.

#  #  #

B'Elanna glanced up as the second shuttle passed overhead.  It landed near the entrance to the mine and Lieutenant Rollins and Ensigns Ashmore, Lang, Molina, and Swinn moved toward them.  Lang and Swinn carried explosive charges.  Molina guided a small apparatus resembling a large mounted shovel toward the mine.

 "Commander, we can plant these charges along the perimeter of the entrance to the tunnel," Rollins said as he approached Tuvok.  "That will loosen enough rock, and then we can use the bobcat to remove it from the entrance.  We don't want to blow the tunnel itself; that could cause a cave-in of the interior structure."  He didn't notice B'Elanna turning away, a pained expression on her face.

 "Very well, Lieutenant," Tuvok replied.  "Please proceed."  He moved to B'Elanna's side.  "Lieutenant Rollins is quite experienced with explosives, he will surely move with great caution.  We will have Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris out of the mine in due time."

B'Elanna gave Tuvok a slight smile.  She realized that although he could not express his emotion, he too was worried about Chakotay and Tom and was trying to reassure her.  

#  #  #

Chakotay glanced at Tom.  The younger man's breathing was becoming more ragged as the air grew thinner.  The Cadmilite dust was visible in the air as the Helmar slowly dragged rocks out of the collapsed tunnel.  Tom's face was pale in the faint light with a dirty streak of blood across his left cheek.  Chakotay wasn't sure if they would survive long enough for a rescue party to find them.  He didn't think they would be able to dig through the debris in the tunnel before the air ran out.  He shivered as the cold seeped into him.  His leg throbbed and each breath was becoming more painful as his lungs fought for oxygen.       

Lonten approached Chakotay and sank down next to him.  "We are not making very good progress with the tunnel.  The last tremor collapsed what little we had been able to dig out."

 "We have to keep trying," Tom's voice, low and harsh startled both men.  

Chakotay turned to see Tom struggling to stand.  "Don't get up, Tom.  You need to conserve your strength."   He reached out to Tom's arm.

 "No.  I have to help dig us out," Tom answered as he rose unsteadily, reaching out to the wall to keep from falling.  "We'll be out of oxygen soon."  He stumbled toward the entrance and joined the Helmar who were passing rocks out of the tunnel.  

Bromar came crawling out of the tunnel, covered in dust.  The young man took several deep breaths and immediately began coughing violently.  

Tom pulled him to his feet and led him away from the entrance, walked him to the wall, and helped him to sit next to Chakotay.  "Your digging is over, Bromar," Tom said gently while grabbing one of the water bottles.  "Here, have some water and rest.  The Commander will look after you."  He nodded at Chakotay and turned back to the tunnel.

 "We are going to die in here," Bromar said as he shivered against the wall.

 "If that is to be, my son, we will join those who have gone before us," Lonten stated quietly.

 "I'm not ready to count us out just yet," Chakotay said.  "I'm sure that Captain Janeway will locate us and use all of Voyager's means to get us out of here."  He attempted to reassure the youngster and only hoped what he said was true.

#  #  #

 "We've planted the charges, Sir," Rollins reported to Tuvok.  The group moved away from the entrance to the mine.

 "Go ahead, Lieutenant," Tuvok said.

 "Commander, there's a transport heading this way," Ensign Lang ran up to Tuvok, tricorder in her hand.  "They're about twenty kilometers from here, and I'm reading Goroth life signs in the immediate area."

 "Very well, Ensign," he responded.  Turning to Rollins, Tuvok gestured to the mine.  "Then, I suggest we proceed with the charges at once."

 "Aye, Sir," Rollins answered.  He aimed his phaser at the entrance and fired at the detonator.  A muffled boom followed by a cloud of dust erupted from the tunnel.  The away team moved toward the entrance when suddenly the whine of projectile rifles was heard. Ensign Molina dropped to the ground clutching his left leg.

 "Take cover," Tuvok ordered and indicated the few rock outcroppings to their rear.  

 "I'll get Molina," the doctor said as he ran over to the fallen man unaffected by the gun fire.  He grabbed the officer and helped him back to the others. 

Tuvok turned to the others.  "Put your phasers on stun, but wait until they are closer. He then tapped his commbadge.  "Tuvok to Voyager.  Captain, we are under attack by the Goroth.  They have projectile rifles and we have an injured crewman."  

His call was met by static.  They away team looked up as seven Goroth soldiers advanced on the mine entrance.

B'Elanna's face paled as she recalled her dream.  _It's happening just like my dream, except Tom is trapped in the mine.  She drew her phaser with a trembling hand and took aim at the towering soldiers._

tbc…


	15. Chapter Fifteen A Resue?

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer – See Chapter One.

Chapter Fifteen – Rescue?

            "D..did you hear that?" Bromar stammered.  "The tunnel's collapsing."  He struggled to stand; panic evident in his voice as the sound of rocks crashing to the ground echoed in the mine.

            Chakotay reached for the younger man's arm, wincing when his leg brushed against a rock on the floor of the cavern.  "No.  It sounded like an explosion.  Someone's trying to open up the entrance."

            "Get in the tunnel, now," Tom directed one of the men.  "Start clearing out the rocks."  He stumbled toward Chakotay, coughing from the dust pouring out of the tunnel.  Leaning against the wall, Tom looked down at the men sprawled in front of him.  "Looks like the cavalry has arrived, Commander."  A faint smile belied the exhaustion on his face.  "B'Elanna must've gotten through to Voyager."  He glanced at Bromar.  "We'll be out of here soon."  He turned back, walked to the tunnel, to take his turn digging out the debris.

            Chakotay sank back against the wall, closing his eyes against the pain.  _Thank the spirits, B'Elanna's alive._

            Bromar moved to Tom's side and grabbed a pickaxe.  "I'm going to help," a determined look in his eyes.

            Tom grinned slightly and motioned the youngster into the tunnel.  "I'm right behind you."

#  #  #

            Tuvok motioned Lieutenant Rollins and Ensign Lang to circle around the huts and attack the Goroth from the left side.  "Doctor, stay with Ensign Molina.  Ensigns Swinn and Ashmore, you move to the right and keep your phasers on heavy stun."  The two moved off and Tuvok aimed at the tallest of the soldiers.

            B'Elanna crouched behind one of the solid bins coated in ore dust.  She raised her head, fired at the nearest man, and watched him fall to the ground.  His companion leveled his rifle and a burst of red and orange lit up the air around her as a sharp whine assaulted her ears.  Cadmilite dust rose from the bin when the projectile slammed into the metal mere inches from her face.  Her vision blurred from the dust burning her eyes, B'Elanna shivered in fear as she heard the man approaching the bin.  

            Sensing someone behind her, B'Elanna whirled around to see the doctor striding forward, Ensign Molina's phaser rifle clutched in his hands.  He aimed the rifle at the taller Goroth and fired just as the soldier reached the bin.  "Got him," the doctor smiled down at B'Elanna, reached for her hand and helped her to her feet.  "I believe he's the last one."  They looked around and noted the seven soldiers scattered around the encampment.

            "Ensign Ashmore, assist the doctor in getting Molina back into the shuttle and see if you can get through to Voyager," Tuvok ordered.  "Lieutenant Rollins and Ensign Lang, secure the Goroth."  He moved toward the mine entrance.  "I believe we have a short time before the transport arrives to clear the tunnel."

#  #  #

            Tom emerged from the tunnel pulling his jacket after him; it was filled with dust and small rocks.  The men had taken off their outer coats and were using them as tarps to clear the fallen rocks from the mine entrance.  Bromar staggered out with a large rock in his arms.  He stumbled and fell, dropping the rock on the cave floor.  "I t..tell you, I heard r..rifle fire.  The Goroth are out there," he stammered.  "They've come back for the ore, and will probably kill us since we'll be unfit for mining."  He shivered in the cold air.  Night was descending on the planet's surface and the temperature was dropping rapidly.

            "They wouldn't waste the explosives to regain this mine," Tom stated.  "The ore's almost depleted in here.  They'd just move on to another cave system.  Besides, if we're all in here, who were they shooting at?"

            Lonten approached the two men.  "Tom is right my son," he placed his hand on Bromar's shoulder.  "The soldiers would be shooting at rescuers."  He turned to Tom.  "Perhaps, your wife was able to contact your ship."

            Tom nodded. "It has to be B'Elanna, and we have to help from in here."  He headed back into the tunnel with Bromar and Lonten following.

#  #  #

            Rollins and Ashmore cleared away one of the larger boulders from the mine entrance.  "Sir, I can hear voices on the other side.  They're alive," he shouted to Tuvok as he backed out of the tunnel.  The others rushed forward with renewed energy and pulled more of the debris from the entrance.

            "Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Paris, are you all right?" Tuvok asked when he reached the remaining wall of rock."

            "Tuvok. Boy am I glad to hear your voice," Tom responded.  "Is B'Elanna with you?  Is she okay?"

            "I'm here, Tom," B'Elanna answered with relief evident in her voice.  "I'm fine.  How are you and Chakotay?"

            "The Commander's injured; a broken leg.  We've several Helmar with injuries.  The air is getting very thin in here, if you could speed things up it would be appreciated."

            B'Elanna smiled as she heard Tom's request. He still had his sense of humor, so he mustn't be hurt too badly. 

            "We are moving as expeditiously as possible, Lieutnant," Tuvok replied.  "Please move everyone away from the wall, so we can use our phasers to blast an opening."

            "Yes, Sir," Tom replied.  "Give us a few minutes."

            Tom, Lonten, and Bromar crawled back out of the tunnel and helped to shield the wounded when the Voyager crew blasted through the rocks.

            B'Elanna ran in to Tom's side and gently caressed his face.  "I was so worried about you," she whispered.  "One of the men got back to the encampment and told us that you had been injured."

            "I'll be okay after a session with the doc," Tom said as he hugged his wife to him.  "We didn't know what had happened to you.  I was scared that they'd hurt you or left you for dead in the cold."  He coughed slightly as the dust rose in the cavern when the rest of the rescue crew moved inside.

            "Let's get these men outside and into the shuttle," the doctor ordered. He moved to Chakotay and scanned him.  "You have a badly broken leg, Commander as well as a punctured right lung."  He moved to Tom's side and held out his medical tricorder.  "You, Mr. Paris, have once again sustained a head injury."  He shook his head and snapped the tricorder shut.  "One of these days, that hard head of yours will not protect you."   He motioned Ensigns Ashmore and Lang to assist Chakotay out of the mine, and gently grabbed Tom's arm.  "Let's get you all back to sickbay."

#  #  #

            "I gave you an order, General," the tall Goroth senator snapped.  "You are to return any of the Helmar that your men have imprisoned to their homeworld.  We have been offered assistance from the captain of Voyager.  We will **not **be keeping any prisoners, is that understood?"

            "Yes, Sir," the general replied, reaching forward and closing the connection.  "You heard the Senator," he turned to the other officers.  "Send out the orders immediately."    The men filed out of the command center.

#  #  #

            When the Helmar and Voyager crewmembers stumbled out of the mine, they noticed another shuttle landing a short distance away.  Tuvok motioned the Helmar to the first shuttle while the doctor and Voyager crewmen assisted Chakotay and Tom to the closer shuttle.

            Suddenly, weapon's fire rang out as the Goroth transport entered the clearing.  Soldiers jumped off the transport, rifles in hand.

            B'Elanna climbed into the shuttle and reached out for Chakotay's hand.  Tuvok helped him scramble on board and turned back for Tom when the sky exploded in bright reds and orange.  Tom pitched forward and would have fallen if Tuvok had not grabbed his arm.  Rollins fired his phaser rifle and the soldiers near the transport fell.  He reached out and helped Tuvok pull Tom into the shuttle.  Tuvok climbed inside and pulled the hatch closed.

            B'Elanna slowly turned Tom over; her hands reached out to his jacket, now covered in blood.  His eyes were wide open and unseeing and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.  Placing her palm on his still warm chest she couldn't feel a heartbeat.   .  "Noo!!"  She cried out in agony.  "It's my dream.  It's coming true"

tbc..

Author's note:   Sorry this chapter took so long to finish and upload.  Sometimes real life just gets in the way of fanfiction.  Hope you enjoy this – it's almost finished.  Please read and review.  

Thanks,  CatC


	16. Chapter Sixteen Bad Dreams Resolved

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to: My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

Chapter Sixteen – Bad Dreams Resolved

            "Well, Captain, that concludes our business.  We thank you for your assistance" the Goroth senator nodded his head and the transmission ended.  

            Janeway glanced at Krey, standing next to her on the bridge.  "He's ordered a cease-fire on the planet and a release of any prisoners taken to work in the mines," she stated, moving toward her chair.  

            "He still denied any knowledge of the men trapped in the mine or of another transport of soldiers in the area," Krey replied.  She slowly paced in front of the command chairs.

            "Please sit down," Janeway motioned to Chakotay's chair.  "The last we heard from the away team was that they were breaking through the tunnel and that Lieutenant Paris had responded to them."  She glanced at the young ensign at Ops.  "Any more transmissions from the away team?"

            "No, Captain, nothing further from Commander Tuvok."

            "Captain, we are ready in Astrometrics," Lieutenant Carey's voice came over the comm system.

            "Lieutenant, I would prefer to wait until the away teams are back onboard until we fire the photon blasts," the captain ordered.

            "Aye, Captain.  We will hold until your order," Carey answered.

#  #  #

            "Noo!!" B'Elanna cried out in agony. "It's my dream. It's coming true."  She searched frantically for a heartbeat as Harry gently pulled her away from Tom.   

            "B'Elanna, let the Doc take care of Tom."  Harry led her to one of the small benches and pushed her down to sit.  "What's this about a dream?" he asked as he squatted in front of her keeping himself in her line of site.

            B'Elanna shook her head and tried to see past Harry's shoulder.  "B..before we met up with the Helmar, I had this nightmare.  Tom and I were running away from someone.  I don't know what.  We were out of breath and I didn't think I could keep going.  He grabbed my hand and said that we needed to reach the flyer.  Suddenly five soldiers appeared with projectile rifles and the one in the lead fired at us.  Tom fell forward and when I turned him over his jacket was covered in blood." She shivered violently and started to stand.  "I have to go to him, Harry."

            "No, B'Elanna," Harry grabbed her arm and held her in place.  "The doc's working on him right now.

            "But in the dream, there was blood coming out of the side of his mouth, just like now and no heartbeat.  Harry, I have to be with him."  She pushed the younger man out of the way and moved to Tom's side.

The doctor finished scanning Tom.  "He has a clean wound through the left ventricle of his heart," he stated as he placed a cardiac stimulator on Tom's chest.  "He's in cardiac arrest.  We need an emergency beam-out to sickbay as soon as we are in range." 

Tuvok tapped his comm badge.  "Shuttle Copernicus to Voyager, we request an emergency beam-out to sickbay of Lieutenant Paris and the doctor when we are in transport range."

"Voyager here, Tuvok.  I've alerted transporter room one," Janeway's voice filled the small shuttle.  "What happened down there, Commander?"

            "We were fired upon, Captain, and Lieutenant Paris sustained a severe chest injury."

Reaching into his medkit, the doctor retrieved a hypospray.  "I'm given him 20 milligrams of Cordrazine.  I need someone to set the charge on the stimulator while I monitor the readings."

            "I will assist you, Doctor," Tuvok's calm voice helped the others focus.  He knelt at Tom's side and reached for the stimulator.

"I need it set at 50 mill joules," the doctor said.  After a short pause, he looked at Tuvok.   "He's not responding. Increase the charge to 70 mill joules." 

B'Elanna stood at Tom's head as Harry held her in his grasp.  Tears ran unnoticed down her face and she shivered in his arms.   "Spirits, he has to be all right," she murmured.

The doctor looked up as Tom's heart began beating on its own again. "He's alright for now but he needs to get to sickbay as soon as possible."

Harry let B'Elanna go and she dropped to Tom's side.  Gently stroking his face, she glanced up at the doctor.  "Thank you," she whispered and turned back to her husband.

            "We're nearing Voyager," Ayala announced from the front of the shuttle.

            "Commander Tuvok, we are in transport range," the captain's voice came through the comm system.  "I've initiated a beam out directly to sickbay."

B'Elanna glanced down at Tom and the doctor as the two figures disappeared in a blue haze.  

"How is Lieutenant Paris?" the captain asked.

            "He was in cardiac arrest, but the doctor managed to stabilize him," Tuvok responded.  "We have other wounded onboard, Captain, but they are to await our docking on Voyager."

            "Very good, Commander," Janeway replied.  "The shuttlebay doors are open; you are cleared for docking."

#  #  #

            The doctor and Tom materialized in the surgical bay and were met by Ensigns Harper and Wildman.  The doctor immediately raised the medical shield over Tom and initiated life support.  "Ensign Harper, please prep Lieutenant Paris for cardiac surgery.  He sustained a chest wound from a projectile rifle on the planet's surface," the doctor shook his head in aversion at the primitive weapon and the amount of damage it caused.

            The sickbay doors slid open and B'Elanna and Harry rushed in.  Seeing them, Samantha Wildman approached.  "The doctor is getting ready to operate, B'Elanna."  You can both wait in his office."  She gestured to the glass walled enclosure.  Taking B'Elanna by the arm, she led the two officers into the doctor's office.  "His condition is stabilized right now, and you know that he's in good hands. I'll let you know when you can see him."  She turned back to the surgical bay and moved to assist the doctor and Ensign Harper.

            Harry sat on the chair next to the doctor's desk while B'Elanna paced in front of the window.  "B'Elanna, please sit down.  The surgery will take some time and you're exhausted.  You won't do Tom any good if you collapse at his biobed later."

            "You're right, as usual, Starfleet," B'Elanna answered falling back on the nickname she had given Harry at the beginning of their journey nearly seven years ago.  She sank into the large chair behind the desk and stared out the window.  "He has to be alright," she whispered.

            Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly.  "He will be, Maquis, he's strong," Harry smiled.  "Besides, you'd kill him if he wasn't"

            B'Elanna smiled back, leaned her head against the high back of the chair and closed her eyes.

#  #  #

            Captain Janeway glared at the viewscreen in her ready room.  "You assured me that there was a ceasefire and that all of the prisoners, that your soldiers had taken, would be released unharmed."

            "Yes, Captain, but…" the Goroth senator started to answer, but was cut off sharply.

            "No but, Senator.  I have a crewmember that is on life support and is undergoing emergency cardiac surgery due to your overzealous commanders."  Janeway snapped.  "We offer your people assistance and this is how we are thanked?"

            "Please, Captain.  I have stated before that General Talkin was acting without my authority.  He has been removed from command and his soldiers will be dealt with.  You and your crewman have my sincere regrets for this incident.  I was unaware that the soldiers had even conscripted off-worlders in the mines."

            "Senator, before we proceed with the photon blasts, I must be assured that the Helmar will no longer be victimized by your army," Janeway stood and moved to the port behind her desk.  She could see the line of planets leading away from the brightly glowing sun.

            "Captain," a familiar voice had Janeway turning back the viewscreen.  Lorish stood next to the Goroth senator.  "Senator Nealtor has given my people his word.  He is sending me in a shuttle to your ship so I can be re-united with my sister and my nephew, Bromar."

            Janeway's face softened as she listened to Lorish.  "Very well, Senator.  I will get back to you when my crewman is out of surgery and the Helmar have been returned to their planet.  We will then discuss the terms of our assistance."  She reached forward to close the link.  "Voyager out."

tbc…


	17. Chapter Seventeen Away Team Returns

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to: My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

Chapter Seventeen – Away Team Returns

B'Elanna looked out into sickbay as twirling blue lights signifying a transport appeared next to the biobeds.  Commander Chakotay, Tuvok and Ensign Molina appeared.  Tuvok helped Chakotay and the Ensign onto two of the biobeds and looked toward the surgical bay.    He then turned to the doctor's office and spotted B'Elanna and Harry inside.  Moving to the doctor's office, he tapped his commbadge.   "Captain, Commander Chakotay and Ensign Molina are now in sickbay.  It appears that Lieutenant Paris is undergoing surgery at this time."

            "Very well, Tuvok," Janeway replied.  "Please remain in sick bay and keep me apprised of the status of the away team.  Janeway out."

            Noting B'Elanna's expression, Tuvok again glanced at the surgical bay.   "Lieutenant Paris is in good hands and will surely make a swift recovery."

            "Thank you, Tuvok," B'Elanna answered.  "I'd like to see Chakotay now."  She walked out of the doctor's office and moved to the nearest biobed.   "Chakotay, how are you feeling?"

            "Much better now that we're back aboard," he replied, his voice raspy from the Cadmilite dust in his lungs.  He saw B'Elanna looking toward the surgical bay, and reached for her hand.  "He'll be all right, B'Elanna.  Tom's strong and he's in good hands with the doctor."

            B'Elanna glanced down at Chakotay and smiled slightly.  "Thanks.  I was so worried about the two of you.  When I came to from the crash, you were gone.  I found blood on the console," she said, reaching out to Chakotay's forehead where a large gash was still evident.  Then Retrill, a young boy from the village appeared in the shuttle.  He was hungry and I gave him a sandwich.  Then, I guess I fell asleep."  B'Elanna's words rushed out as her emotions overtook her.  "Kahless, he has to be all right." The last whispered while her grip on Chakotay's hand tightened.

#  #  #

            The doors to the captain's ready room swished open and Bromar rushed in with a young boy at his side.  The boy ran to Krey and the two embraced.  "Retrill, I am so glad that you are unharmed," Krey said, glancing past the boy to Bromar.  Tears ran down her face as her son slowly approached.   Reaching out her hand, she stroked the side of his face tenderly.  "You have been returned to me, Bromar."

            "Yes, Mother," he replied taking her hand in his.  "The brave men from Voyager rescued us from the mine."  The tall young man drew her into his arms as she wept with relief.  

            Krey pulled away from the embrace and turned to Janeway.  "Captain, this is my son, Bromar and the boy is Retrill; his grandfather is our leader.  Bromar, Retrill, this is Captain Janeway."

            "Bromar, Retrill, welcome to Voyager," Janeway said.  "Please come and sit."  She gestured to the low couch behind her desk.  "Can you tell me about the mine, Bromar?"

            "Yes, Captain," he replied as they sat on the couch.

#  #  #

            Chakotay closed his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him as well as the pain medication the doctor had administered on the shuttle.  He and B'Elanna had shared a few of the events on the planet before he began to drift off.  Just then the doctor approached the biobed.  Chakotay opened his eyes at the sound of the doctor's voice.

            "Mr. Paris is out of danger.  I repaired the damage to his heart, and regenerated the broken ribs, as well as the fractures around his right eye," he shook his head in disgust.  "The damage those weapons wreak is primitive, but thanks to my superior medical skill, I have once again brought the Lieutenant back from the brink of death."  He gave them a self-satisfied smile as he reached for the medical tricorder and began to scan Chakotay.  "Commander, you are next for the surgical bay.  I'll have that broken leg and punctured lung repaired in no time.

            B'Elanna touched Chakotay's shoulder and leaned toward the biobed.  "I'll leave you in the doctor's good hands," she smiled and move to Tom's side.  

Ensign Wildman was just covering Tom with a blanket and smiled at B'Elanna when she saw her approach. "He came through the surgery well, Lieutenant.  He'll probably be asleep for several more hours."  She took in B'Elanna's soiled uniform and the fatigue in her eyes.  "You should go back to your quarters and get some rest.  I'll call you if there is any change."

B'Elanna gently brushed her hand along Tom's right cheek, noting the slight swelling around his eye.  "You're right.  I could use some cleaning up as well.  I'll be back in about two hours.  Please call me before than if he starts to wake up."

"Certainly, Lieutenant," Samantha answered and watched B'Elanna leave the sickbay.

#  #  #

            B'Elanna entered her quarters and spotted the two duffel bags that she and Tom had taken on the away mission.  Someone had brought them to their quarters.  Picking hers up, she headed for the sleeping area.  She dropped the bag on a chair and stripped off her uniform.  B'Elanna entered the bathroom and called for the sonic shower.  Stepping in she let the waves of energy wash away the grime from the away mission.   She slipped a short nightgown over her head and moved to the bed.  "Computer, set alarm for fourteen hundred hours," she ordered.  Zipping open the duffel bag, B'Elanna reached inside and withdrew the stuffed targ, and clutching it to her, climbed into bed.  "Toby, I almost lost Tom today," she whispered, closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

tbc…

Just a quick author's note:  Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt that I had to get it posted.  I promise the next one won't take so long and should be the ending of this story.

Cat


	18. Chapter Eighteen The Sound of His Heart...

In a Single Heartbeat

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me.

A special thanks to: My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

Chapter Eighteen – The Sound of His Heartbeat

"La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento e di pensiero."  

The doctor's voice sounded softly in the background as Tom opened his eyes.  He smiled as he realized that not only was he still alive, but that he was back on Voyager.  He tried to sit up but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

            "Easy, Tom," Samantha said.  "You've been through some pretty difficult surgery and you need to lie still for the next few hours."

            "Ah, Mr. Paris," the doctor joined them.  "The sleeping prince has awakened."  He began scanning the helmsman, nodding his head in approval of the readings.  "You are healing quite nicely, due of course to my excellent surgical skills."

            Tom shook his head slightly trying to suppress a grin.  "B'Elanna and Chakotay, they're all right?" he asked.  "What about the Helmar in the mine with us?  Several of them were injured."

            "The Commander and Lieutenant Torres were released to their respective quarters," the doctor replied.  "The Helmar have been treated and are probably at this moment being subjected to the latest concoction in the mess hall."

            The doors to sickbay slid open and B'Elanna quickly approached the surgical bay.  Samantha moved toward the computer console, as the doctor greeted the lieutenant.   "Lieutenant Paris is doing well and was just asking about you."

            "Hey," B'Elanna said as she grasped Tom's hand.

            "Hey, yourself," he replied.

            "I was worried about you," they said in unison.

            "We didn't know what had happened to you.  The guards wouldn't answer my questions," Tom slowly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

            Gently touching Tom's face next to his right eye, B'Elanna replied.  "I know, Chakotay told me how this happened.  The Helmar took care of me and helped to locate the mine."  She couldn't take her eyes from her husband's face. "When the Goroth started shooting, it was like my dream coming true."  Her voice faltered when she thought back to the shuttle and how she almost lost him.

            Tom's eyes narrowed with concern.  "What dream?"

            B'Elanna sat on the stool that the doctor had pulled over.  "It was horrible…" she began.

#  #  #

            Captain Janeway rose from her command chair and approached the front viewscreen.  "We are ready to precede with the photon blasts."

            "Aye, Captain," Tuvok replied.  "Bridge to Astrometrics, you may commence firing at the targets."

            "Yes, Sir," Lieutenant Carey's voice came through the comm system.

            Janeway watched as the first target erupted into a geyser of water that could be seen with their long range scanners.  Six times, Voyager sent photon blasts to the planet's surface.  

            "Captain, scanners show that several lakes are forming on the surface," Harry spoke from his station.

            "Thank you, Ensign," Janeway answered.  Turning to Chakotay, she moved toward her ready room.  "You have the bridge, Commander."

            Janeway walked to her desk and opened a link to the Helmar homeworld.  "Lorish, we have fired the photon blasts and the lakes are forming."

            "I do not know how we could ever repay you, Captain," the woman said.  "I would like to invite your crew to visit our planet and enjoy our hospitality for as long as they wish."

            "Thank you, Lorish," Janeway replied.  "I'm sure the crew will appreciate your kind offer."

#  #  #

            B'Elanna entered her quarters, several days later.  Shore leave had indeed been restful and even fun, she admitted to herself.  She and Tom had enjoyed the company of Lorish, Krey and Bromar.  Retrill had played endless games with Naomi Wildman and the sound of the children's laughter had helped to chase away the dark shadows of her dream.  Neelix had even found some new vegetables that the entire crew agreed were a welcome addition to the dinner menus.

            The lights were dim over their sleeping area and B'Elanna moved quietly so to not awaken Tom.  He had recovered from his ordeal on the planet and the surgery, and had even challenged her to a race down on the planet.  With her third lung, she of course had more endurance and had won easily, the two of them collapsing onto the banks of a sparkling stream.  He was on the Alpha shift in the morning and was asleep.  B'Elanna smiled when she noticed that he had placed Toby on her pillow.

            B'Elanna changed out of her uniform, placed Toby on the corner table and crawled into bed.  Reaching out her hand, she felt Tom's warm body next to her.  She could feel his chest rising and falling gently as he slept.  She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and curled against her husband's body.  B'Elanna put her head over his heart and smiled as she felt the steady beating beneath her right ear.  Soothed by the stable rhythm and the soft sounds of his breath moving in and out of his lungs, she soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

THE END

NOTE: At the opening of this chapter, the doctor is singing the first few bars of La donna è mobile, from the opera of the same name by Giuseppe Verdi  
  


Author's note:  I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  Please review, critique – no flames please, or e-mail me.  Thanks,   Cat


End file.
